Obóz
by Ayakashi-san
Summary: Wreszcie rozpoczynają się niecierpliwie wyczekiwane przez Aomine wakacje. Niestety, nie zapowiada się na to, że Daiki będzie mógł poświęcić się sumiennemu lustrowaniu swoich ulubionych świerszczyków. Jak na złość, kapitan drużyny Teikou, obwieszcza iż cały pierwszy skład pojedzie na dwutygodniowy obóz treningowy. Czy wyniknie coś z tego pozytywnego pomiędzy Kise a Aomine?
1. Chapter 1

( Aomine )

Kurde. No nareszcie! Dzisiaj ostatni trening a potem laba! Wreszcie wakacje! Tyle na nie czekałem, mogły by się zacząć wcześniej, no ale cóż. Nie wszystko jest równie zajebiste jak ja. W dodatku moją niecierpliwość podsycał fakt, iż niedługo ma wyjść specjalne, wakacyjne wydanie Horikity Mai. Limitowana edycja. Cały ostatni miesiąc odkładałem bym mógł kupić wersję kolekcjonerską. Hah. Czuję, że nie będę się nudził przez długi, długi czas. Węsze dużo ostrego porno i dużo fapania.

( Kise )

O rety...jutro naprawdę zaczynają się wakacje? Jak to szybko zleciało...jakby z bicza strzelił normalnie. Dzisiaj ostatni trening z wszystkimi. Ciekawe czy Akashicchi wymyślił coś specjalnego na dzisiaj.  
- Aominecchi, jak myślisz, Akashicchi wymyślił coś nadzwyczajnego na ostatni trening? – Zwróciłem się w stronę niebieskowłosego, z którym szedłem ramię w ramię przez szkolny korytarz. W odpowiedzi, wytrzeszczył na mnie swoje granatowe oczy, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem, którego interpretacji nie szło błędnie odczytać – jego oczy mówiły ,Pojebało Cię do reszyt?!".  
- ...Wypluj coś powiedział! Lepiej by nic nie umyślało mu się pod tymi czerwonymi kłakami, nie wiem jak ty, ale mi jeszcze życie miłe. A będzie jeszcze milsze, jeżeli bez szwanku doczekam się premiery specjalnego wydania mojego ulubionego świerszczyka!  
- Cały Ty Dai-chan, cały Ty. – Zaśmiałem się pod nosem widząc jego rozemocjonowaną twarz i błyszczące z ekscytacji oczy. Zupełnie jak małe dziecko, które nie może się doczekać, aż wyjdzie kolejna figurka, która poszerzy jego kolekcję. Zabawne, taki duży dzieciak z niego. Taki beztroski, niedojrzały... leci na ilość...ta. Właśnie. A raczej na wielkość. Lubi duże biusty. Wręcz ogromne. Zastanawiam się, czy lubi tracić oddech, gdy go taki przygniata. Czy to czasem nie podchodzi pod masochizm? Żebym to ja go mógł tak przygniatać... ano tak, ale ja NIE mam czym go przygniatać, w tym cały sęk. Chyba, że całym sobą... ale on woli jak go 10 kilo tej tkanki tłuszczowej przygniata... Jak tak o tym głębiej pomyśleć, to wręcz obrzydliwe. Ale co ja będę nad tym gdybać. Nie zmienię rzeczywistości. Aomine zawsze wolał oglądać gazety z roznegliżowanymi dziewczynami niż magazyny z moimi zdjęciami. Bez cycków nie jestem dla niego wartą uwagi atrakcją. To boli jak myślę, że tylko przez to nie mam u niego żadnych szans.

( Aomine )  
- Ej! Nie śmiej się ze mnie bo upierdolę! I nie mów do mnie Dai-chan! To, że ja nie pojawiam się na okładkach tych wszystkich głupich szmatławców i nie mam fanek, które przeżywają orgazm na widok swojego idola, nie oznacza, że możesz się nabijać z mojej zajebistej osobowości. Może i nie mam dziewczyn na pęczki tak jak ty, ale jak tak się przyglądam twoim wyznawczyniom, to Ci współczuję. Same zakompleksione paszczury i dechy. – Prychnąłem wzgardliwie patrząc z politowaniem na blondyna. Gdyby jakieś dobre dupy się nim interesowały, to co innego, ale najczęściej otaczał go wianuszek bab, które zaprzeczały stwierdzeniu, że płeć damska jest płcią piękną. Zaryzykowałbym nawet stwierdzenie, że im brzydsza morda, tym bardziej natarczywa i wkurwiająca.  
- Ej! Nie każdy w wieku nastoletnim wygląda świetnie! Te, które dzisiaj są brzydkimi kaczątkami, jutro będą pięknymi łabędziami!  
- ...Kise..nie wiedziałem, że wierzysz w bajki! – Parsknąłem rozbawiony naiwną nadzieją Ryouty. – Naprawdę, gro z tych dziewczyn są tak paskudne, że na zawsze zostaną poczwarkami.

( Kise )  
- Jakiś Ty okrutny Aominecchi! – Szturchnąłem go w bok, siląc się na najbardziej karcący ton.  
- Ja okrutny? Ja tylko mówię prawdę, to prawda jest okrutna!  
- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?! Sam nie wiesz jaki będziesz za te naście lat.  
- Ależ oczywiście, że wiem jaki będę! Będę najgorętszym ciachem pod słońcem, a w moim łóżku będzie leżeć największa seksbomba!  
- Boże...ale ty beznadziejny jesteś. Tylko jedno Ci w głowie! – pomasowałem sobie skroń wzdychając przy tym ciężko niczym męczennik. Czy jego największym celem w życiu było przespać się z jak największą ilością dziewczyn z miseczką F, a potem trzymać w łóżku byłą gwiazdę porno z kiłą? Jak pragnę zdrowia, bóg albo go nie kocha i poskąpił mu rozumu oraz wstrzemięźliwości, albo gdy je rozdawał stał w innej kolejce. Najprawdopodobniej po duży „sprzęt". A co do upodobań, to bóg całkowicie spartaczył robotę... i oto ten zboczeniec, Aomine jest tego efektem. Jedyne z czym stwórca nie przesadził, to talent do koszykówki, którym obdarzył go nadzwyczaj hojnie.

( Aomine )  
- O rany, ale Ty jojczysz. To normalna potrzeba każdego faceta! – wywróciłem oczami, gdy zaczął mnie irytować swoimi wątami. Jak każdy dojrzewający chłopak potrzebuję się czasem poruchać z niezłą laską, tak to już jest w tym wieku, nic na to nie poradzę! A to, że przy każdej sytuacji, stosownej, czy też nie, propagowałem swoją miłość do krągłych, kobiecych walorów, to już inna bajka. Jestem ciut, no dobra! Jestem bardziej zboczony, niż wszyscy, no i co z tego? Taki mój urok osobisty!  
- Bo o niczym innym rozmawiać nie potrafisz, tylko z którą, gdzie, kiedy i jak.  
- Nie prawda! Lubię spontaniczne akcje, typu seks niespodzianka! – Wyszczerzyłem się w perwersyjnym uśmiechu, jak ostatni debil.  
- ...Nie zdziw się, jak pewnego dnia obudzisz się z ręką w nocniku...  
- Hę? Co?! Jak to z ręką w nocniku? Chyba ocipiałeś! Zawsze robię to z gumką! No i nie planuję mieć tak szybko bachorów. Ja ich w ogóle nie chcę!

( Kise )  
- ... – Moja prawa i lewa dłoń powędrowały ku twarzy, po której powoli przejechały. To było jednak za mało. Zatrzymałem się, odwróciłem w stronę ściany i parę razy specjalnie przydzwoniłem w nią głową. Boże! Jak można być takim kretynem?! To powiedzenie nie ma nic wspólnego z dziećmi! Chyba naprawdę go zgłoszę za to do nagrody antynobla w kategoriach ,,nieprzeciętnie niski iloraz inteligencji" – A-aomine... to nie ma nic wspólnego z dziećmi... – wydałem z siebie cichy jęk załamania.  
- A niby z czym?! Nocnik kojarzy się jednoznacznie!  
- Widać, że głebsze myślenie nie jest twoją mocną stroną... – Darowałem sobie dalsze wyjaśnienia, ignorując wszystkie bluzgi, którymi obrzucał mnie Daiki i skierowałem swe kroki ku drzwiom od sali gimnastycznej.

( Aomine )  
- Co to kurwa miało znaczyć ty tępa pałko...! – Warczałem pod nosem wściekły na Kise. I czemu próbuje mi wcisnąć kit, że to całe powiedzenie z nocnikiem nie ma związku z bachorami, jak ewidentnie ma! Znalazł się ten, co wszystko kurde wie! Ma się za tak inteligentnego jak Akashi! ...Zaraz, zaraz kurwa. Dlaczego akurat pomyślałem o nim? Co jest kurde grane?! ...Już wiem, czemu porównałem blondyna do naszego kapitana. Ożesz w trzy dupy, a nawet w cztery! To co właśnie ukazało się moim oczom, musi być dziełem tego popaprańca. Majestatyczny, misterny tor przeszkód, który obejmował cała salę, ukazał się moim oczom. Tor przeszkód? Tfu. To jest tor tortur. – Kurwa...wykrakałeś Kise! – zgrzytnąłem ze złości zębami widząc czerwoną czuprynę na końcu sali, dyrygującą członkami drugiego i trzeciego składu. Cała radość uszła ze mnie jak powietrze z przekłutego balonu. No cóż. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak przeżyć to jakoś.

***

( Kise )  
Umieram. A przynajmniej czuję się tak, jakbym miał konać do końca życia. Niemiłosiernie piekące łydki od biegania i skakania, obolałe ramiona od ciągłego rzucania piłki i głowa pękająca od skupiania się. Nawet zimna podłoga, na której teraz leżałem nie pomagała mi się ochłodzić, a było mi gorąco, jakby piekło mnie słońce rodem z Sahary. Istna agonia. Nie mogłem ochłonąć po piekielnym teningu jaki zafundował nam Akashi na koniec. W sumie to w jego stylu, pożegnał się z nami na swój sposób. Może nie zbyt czule, ale trudno by było tego po nim oczekiwać.  
- ...heh.  
- I z czego się śmiejesz durniu?  
- To takie w stylu Akashicchiego, żegnać się z nami tak czule – Odparłem, a raczej wydyszałem do Aomine, który leżał tuż koło mnie. Śniadoskóry był równie umordowany co ja. Jego oddech był szybki i nierówny przez co klatka piersiowa szybko podnosiła się i opadała, a strój mokry od potu, ściśle przylegał do torsu, ukazując dobrze zbudowane i wyćwiczone młode ciało. Było piękne, choć pragnąłbym je oglądać w wersji bez koszuli stroju drużynowego, nawet jeżeli świetnie w niej wyglądał. Kurcze, ale on ma zgrabną szyję...a jaką kuszącą...mogłoby się wydawać, że śledzenie kropelek potu spływających po szyi jest równie fascynujące, co patrzenie na to jak trawa rośnie, ale jednak.. Cholera! O czym ja myślę?! Nie mogę dawać się ponosić fantazjom, bo inaczej stracę kontrolę. Odruchowo zasłoniłem oczy, by nie dać się dalej ponieść marzeniom. Ale jak mam trzymać uczucia na wodzy, kiedy on tak swobodnie potrafi poczochrać mi grzywkę, uśmiechając się przy tym w rozbrajający sposób?  
- Chyba Ci się jedynie pogorszyło przez ten trening.

- M-myślisz Aominecchi? – Zająknąłem się, czując jak Daiki mierzwi mi włosy. Niby powinienem się wkurzyć jako model, że psuje mi fryzurę, bo przecież zawsze muszę wyglądać świetnie, ale dla mnie był to czuły gest sympatii, za który nie potrafiłem się na niego gniewać.

( Aomine )

- Akashi tak dał nam po dupie, że nawet nie mam się siły czołgać do domu. To była przestroga, byśmy nie zapomnieli trenować w wakacje. – Pomrukiwałem pod nosem, bawiąc się złotymi włosami blondyna. Były miękkie i jedwabiste w dotyku. Jak on to robił, że był tak zadbany i perfekcyjny w każdej sytuacji? To taki dar, czy po prostu te lata pracy w modelingu sprawiły, że potrafi wyglądać świetnie niezależnie od okoliczności? Kurde, facet wyglądający lepiej niż dziewczyny, jeszcze o tak delikatniej urodzie.. To powinno być zakazane!  
- I tak codziennie biegam. Aominecchi, a co powiesz, byśmy w wakacje codziennie się spotykali by rozgrywać one – on – one?  
- Heh. Chciałbyś. – Wytknąłem mu język, uśmiechając się kpiąco.  
- No ej! Przecież i tak nie będziesz miał nic lepszego do roboty!  
- Jak to nie? Będę fapać do Horikity Mai, a na to potrzeba dużo czasu!  
- ..No wiesz ty co...! Ale Ty jesteś!  
- ...Oi, oi! Nie obrażaj się od razu gwiazdorze! – Objąłem go ramieniem w około szyi, przyciągając do siebie, by totalnie zniszczyć mu fryzurę. – Może wylansujemy nowy trend, co ty na to? Voilà! Oto i artystyczny nieład na głowie! Efekt pokopania prądem, tudzież spotkania pierwszego stopnia z piorunem uzyskany w kilka sekund! – Mój śmiech stawał się głośniejszy z sekundy na sekundę, gdy mina Kise rzedła z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, gdy dotykał swoich poszarpanych włosów. Wyglądał jak sierota, która obudziła się na środku ulicy. Poszczam się chyba ze śmiechu kurwa.

( Kise )  
- ...Aominecchi! Coś Ty narobił?! – Wydałem z siebie jęk rozpaczy, czując pod opuszkami palców okropnie poczochrane włosy. Teraz to przegiął! Jak ja wyglądam przez niego?!  
- Heh, czyżbym zrujnował twój perfekcyjny wizerunek?  
- ...Aominecchi...Zamorduję Cię za to! – Rzuciłem się na niego, choć wiedziałem, że z moją siłą nie mam z nim żadnych szans. Nawet nie zdążyłem doliczyć do trzech, gdy leżałem już pod nim, dociskany całym jego ciężarem, który przeniósł na ręce, złożonych na moich ramionach.  
- Leżysz i kwiczysz.  
- Spieprzaj! Nie dam się tak łatwo! – Gdy zaśmiał się złośliwie pod nosem, trafił mnie szlag. Dupek jeden! Co on sobie wyobraża! Szarpałem się ile tylko mogłem, klnąc na niego cicho pod nosem, jakby to miało choć trochę pomóc. Gdybym nie był tak zmęczony przez trening, może i bym miał większe szanse, by mu się wyrwać.  
- Ojjj...Brzydko do mnie mówisz, brzydko...  
- ... – Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, których wyraz diametralnie się zmienił. Jego lazurowe tęczówki w których błyskały zawadiackie iskierki radości były teraz ciemne niczym burzowe, letnie niebo o granatowym zabarwieniu. Ojej...chyba go mocno rozłościłem.  
- Odszczekaj to!  
- Nie! Nie mam zamiaru! – Warknąłem mierząc go gniewnym spojrzeniem. W odpowiedzi zacisnął mocniej swoje dłonie na moich ramionach. Jego silny uścisk z każdą chwilą robił się coraz mocniejszy, przez co odczuwałem coraz większy ból. W ogóle się nie hamował. – Barbarzyńca! – Syknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Było mi nie pyskować.  
- Było mi nie psuć fryzury!  
- Ciskasz się o to, jak jakaś głupia baba!  
- ...Aua! – Pisnąłem cicho, gdy szarpnął mnie za ramiona, przez co w lewym coś boleśnie chrupnęło. Aomine chyba też to poczuł, bo jego uścisk się poluźnił. Nie wiedząc co ma zrobić, lekko zdezorientowany cofnął swoje dłonie, uwalniając mnie całkowicie ze swojego niedźwiedziego uścisku. Gdy moje barki wreszcie było wolne od ciężaru złożonego z całą siła na nich, poczułem jak kość lewego ramiona boleśnie wraca na swoje miejsce. Kurczowo zacisnąłem zęby, gdy poczułem, że rwący ból w barku się nasila. Niestety, nie wytrzymałem. W kącikach moich oczu nagromadziły się łzy, które po chwili zaczęły spływać jedna za drugą po zaczerwienionych policzkach.

( Aomine )  
O, o...chyba przegiąłem...  
- Ej, no co Ci? Nie rycz jak baba! – Próbowałem jakoś załagodzić sytuację, jednak moje słowa jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyły Ryoutę. Jego złote oczy błyszczały gniewnie. Jestem pewien, że gdyby umiał, to ciskałby we mnie teraz gromami, równie złotymi co jego tęczówki. Brrr...aż dostałem gęsiej skórki. Jak się wścieka to potrafi być przerażający.  
- Odwal się!  
- Nie bądź ta- Nie dokończyłem, gdyż odepchnął mnie zdrową, prawą ręką, przez co wylądowałem boleśnie obok niego. Na wszelki wypadek odsunął się ode mnie na bezpieczną odległość – Kurde! Co Ci jest do cholery!? Ogarnij żesz się!  
- Sam się ogarnij idioto! Bark mi wytrąciłeś ze stawu, boli mnie jak cholera! Ruszyć ręką nie mogę!  
- Ale ty jęczysz, jak kobiety o złamane pazury! Przejdzie Ci ten ból!  
- Tak szybko mi nie przejdzie!  
- To mogłeś mnie nie wkurwiać delikatesie jeden! – Moja irytacja sięgała zenitu. Płacze o takie coś, przecież mu przejdzie do kurwy nędzy! Robi z siebie ostatnią ofiarę. No dobra...przegiąłem definitywnie. Mogłem go postraszyć tylko, a nie przechodzić od razu do rękoczynu. Ale taka moja natura, najpierw robię potem myślę.  
- Delikatesie?! Niech Ci ktoś wytrąci bark ze stawu, dopiero potem ze mną rozmawiaj o tym kto jest delikatny!  
- Ja pierdolę, gorszych problemów to nie masz! Jebana ciota z ciebie! – Warczałem na niego wściekły, obserwując jak podkula nogi i obejmuje je zdrową ręką. No nie mówcie, że w słowach też przegiąłem...  
- Zostaw mnie już.  
- ... – W słowach też przegiąłem. Nie ma to jak brak taktu i cudowny brak wyczucia sytuacji. – Oi, oi...Chyba się tak ostro na mnie nie wkurzyłeś, co?  
- ...

- ... – Oho. A jednak. - Kise...  
- Nie mów do mnie. Nie zbliżaj się nawet na pół milimetra, ty nieczuły, pozbawiony empatii dupku.  
- ... – Wmurowało mnie. No to zostałem zjechany z góry na dół. Westchnąłem pod nosem zrezygnowany, patrząc jak blondyn kuli się jeszcze bardziej, dociskając czoło do kolan. Mimo iż nie widziałem łez spływających po jego policzkach, to słyszałem jak cicho łka i pociąga nosem. Aj, kurde. Zawaliłem sprawę. Jak przestanie mieć tą morderczą aurę w około siebie, to mu fundnę jakąś kawę, by się potem nie dąsał przez najbliższy tydzień.

( Kise )  
Kretyn. Dupek żołędny! Teraz to niech się goni. Nie chcę jego przeprosin. Przeprosin..? Co ja mówię. Chyba w życiu nie słyszałem, by kogokolwiek przepraszał. I dobrze! Nie potrzebuję go! Nie chcę go ani widzieć, ani z nim rozmawiać!  
- Moglibyście się na chwilę skupić i uciszyć? Mam wam coś do powiedzenia.  
- ... – Podniosłem głowę, gdy usłyszałem jak Akashi się zwraca do nas. Ciekawe...Myślałem, że nic nie powie po ostatnim treningu. Czyżby chciał palnąć jakąś uroczystą gadkę na pożegnanie?  
- Tak więc, jako trener i kapitan drużyny, postanowiłem, że w tym roku nasz skład pojedzie na dwutygodniowy obóz treningowy. Odbędzie się on za tydzień, licząc od dzisiaj. Żadnych wymówek nie chcę słyszeć, sprzeciwów też nie przyjmuję do wiadomości. Z resztą. Wszyscy chętnie pojadą prawda? - Jak na komendę, cała nasza piątka pokiwała szybko głową. – Skoro nie ma żadnych obiekcji, to...Ryouta?  
- Eh? – Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na mnie, a raczej na moim lewym ramieniu...No ludzie! Nie mówcie mi, że on to widzi!  
- Co Ci się stało w lewe ramię?  
- Hę? – A jednak...normalny człowiek by tego za nic nie zobaczył, ale on, dzięki swojemu emperor eye, potrafi przejrzeć wszystko. – To? A! To nic! Tylko naciągnięty mięsień!  
- ...Doprawdy...? A mnie to wygląda jakbyś się z kimś szarpał. Nie mylę się?  
- Yyyy...  
- Aomine-kun był dzisiaj nie miły i agresywny wobec Kise. – Wtrącił się Kuroko.  
- I wszystko jasne...Daiki...

( Aomine )  
Kiedy Akashi wysyczał przez zęby moje imię, wyciągając z kieszeni swoje czerwone nożyczki, cofnąłem się na bezpieczną odległość.  
- Daiki...możesz mi do cholery wyjaśnić, jak Ryouta będzie z nami trenował koszykówkę na obozie?  
- A..y... – nic inteligentniejszego mi do głowy nie przyszło, oprócz wydukania pojedynczych sylab. Kurde...nie przewidziałem takiej sytuacji! Gdybym wiedział, że ta czerwona gnida zaplanuje nam obóz sportowy, z którego nie będziemy się mogli w nijaki sposób wykręcić, to w życiu bym nie myślał by nieświadomie uszkodzić Kise. Zacznijmy od tego, że w tamtym momencie w ogóle nie myślałem, a że mnie poniosło, to już inna strona medalu...Kurwa, ale wpadłem.  
- Jeżeli Ryouta nie wyzdrowieje do obozu, to Cię osobiście wykastruję tępymi nożyczkami. Masz go zabrać do lekarza a potem zdać mi dokładny i prawdziwy raport, bo może on ocalić Ci dupę.  
- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem!  
- No. A teraz ładnie, zupełnie jak w przedszkolu, przeproś Ryoutę, podając rączkę na zgodę.  
- Co...? – Wykrzywiłem usta zniesmaczony, podczas gdy na twarzy Akashiego zagościł wredny, złośliwy uśmiech. Kurwa. Nie zrobię tego! Nigdy!  
- No...wszyscy czekamy Daiki...  
- ... – Przeklinając w myślach tą czerwoną gnidę, zebrałem się w sobie. – No..sorry Kise. Poniosło mnie. – bąknąłem pod nosem bawiąc się sznurówką od adidasów.  
- Ale to było szczere...aż się wzruszyłem. Możesz się wypchać tym swoim ,,sorry".  
- No właśnie Daiki, musisz ładniej przeprosić. Wysil że się trochę.  
- No dobra no...! Przepraszam Kise, nie chciałem Cię uszkodzić.  
- Już lepiej. A teraz jeszcze uścisk dłoni i buziak, by stało się za dość.  
- ...! – Poczerwieniałem na samą myśl, że ja...miałbym...pocałować faceta...nawet jeśli wygląda tak kobieco...Błe, fuj! Nie! Nigdy, przenigdy i w żadnym wcieleniu! – Przestań nami pogrywać jak marionetkami! – Warknąłem rozłoszczony tą sugestią, na co Akashi tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w kierunku składziku.

( Kise )  
Moje serce nadal biło jak szalone, a twarz piekła od ostrych, rubinowych rumieńców. Na samą myśl, że Aominechi mógłby...mnie...jeny! To tak nieosiągalne, że marzeniem tego nazwać nie mogę! To jak utopia! Nieśmiało zerknąłem w jego stronę. Też miał zaczerwienione policzki, tak jak ja, ale jego rumieńce były raczej wywołane przez złość.  
- Chodź Kise, zbieramy się. – Gdy wstał, podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął dłoń, by łatwiej było mi się podnieść. Bez wahania przyjąłem pomoc, z charakterystycznym dla mnie, beztroskim uśmiechem na ustach.  
- Aominecchi, naprawdę pojedziesz ze mną do lekarza? – Spojrzałem na niego uradowanym wzrokiem, puszczając w niepamięć wspomnienie o przykrym wydarzeniu między nami.  
- Nie mam innego wyjścia.  
- Zaraz, co to ma znaczyć?! To znaczy, że na tyle Cię nie obchodzę, że nawet nie wykazałbyś najmniejszej troski o mnie, gdyby Cię Akashi do tego nie zmusił? – Jego wzrok, który zwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku od mojej twarzy, był wystarczająco wyraźny i jednoznaczny, bym się domyślił. – A mówią, że to Akashi ma zapędy sadystyczne.  
- Ej no kurwa! Nie porównuj mnie do tej gnidy! – Trzepnął mnie lekko w łeb, zirytowany porównaniem.  
- Aua! No jeszcze po głowie poszkodowanego bił będzie! – Znowu dałem upust łzom, lecz tym razem nie przez ból, ale przez smutek, który nagle zrodził się we mnie. Czy on naprawdę nie posiada żadnej empatii w sobie, by choć trochę mnie żałować po tym co zrobił? Zero uczuć, totalne dno, jeżeli o chodzi okazanie choć odrobiny skruchy, wredny, nietaktowny... właściwie to za co ja go kocham? Ah no tak. To mój podziw dla niego przerodził się w miłość. Tylko na jakich filarach ja tę miłość będę podpierać?

( Aomine )  
Ups...dzisiaj to mam chyba dzień na zaliczanie szczytów chamstwa.  
- Oj, tak jakoś mi się ta ręka sama...  
- Dobra, dobra...daruj sobie...sam pojadę do tego lekarza, przecież szkoda Ci marnować czasu na cokolwiek związane ze mną.

- ... – Uła. Chyba ma mnie po dzisiejszym dniu dość – Nie no! Muszę pojechać, muszę dowiedzieć co Ci jest!  
- Z troski tego nie robisz, tylko ze strachu przed Akashicchim, więc nie musisz. Opowiem Ci wszystko słowo w słowo.  
- ... – Kurde, chyba mięknę jak jakaś ciota, bo widok zasmuconej i zapłakanej twarzy Kise mnie kłuje w serce. Ale jak ma mi nie być ciężko, gdy zwykle na twarzy ma promienny uśmiech? Psia mać... Chyba zaczynam się czuć winny, za to co dzisiaj narobiłem. Szkoda mi go jak tak beczy. Oprócz tego wyjazdu do lekarza muszę mu to jakoś inaczej wynagrodzić. Aż takim brutalem bez serca to nie jestem. Chwila...Czyżbym posiadał sumienie? O mój boże! To jest chyba cud! – Chcę pojechać do tego lekarza z Tobą. W końcu muszę wiedzieć ile czasu będę musiał czekać, by znowu móc rozegrać one-on-one z Tobą. – Dopiero po chwili, gdy skończyłem mówić, zorientowałem się, że Ryouta został w tyle, przyglądając mi się z wymalowanym niedowierzaniem na twarzy, jakbym mu powiedział nie wiadomo co.  
- A-Aominecchi...  
- No co? W końcu Ci to obiecałem. – Wyszczerzyłem się do niego. Ten w odpowiedzi, nim zdołałem się zorientować, rzucił mi się na szyję, bełkocząc coś pod nosem.  
- Dziękuję Aominecchi! Dziękuję!  
- Heh. Nie rozklejaj mi się tu znowu. Mój sweter to nie chusteczka by w niego beczeć i smarkać. – Gdy usłyszałem cichy chichot koło ucha, odetchnąłem z ulgą, oznaczało to bowiem, że dobry humor Kise wrócił.  
- Aominecchi, jak ty coś czasem powiesz...  
- Pfh! I z czego się ze mnie śmiejesz? Chciałem Ci tylko humor poprawić! – Udałem obrażonego i nadąłem policzki tak jak to on miał w zwyczaju robić, gdy się dąsał.  
- I poprawiłeś!  
- Heh, no ja myślę! Spróbowałbyś się jeszcze po tym smucić! – Mimo wszystko najbardziej lubiłem go właśnie takiego- Wesołego i roześmianego. Hmm... a jak tak pomyślę o tym wyjeździe z drużyną na obóz treningowy, to sądzę, że te wakacje...nie. Te wakacje na pewno nie będą nudne.


	2. Chapter 2

( Aomine )

- Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Mogę siedzieć przy oknie? Proszę, proszę, proszę!  
- ... – Spojrzałem na blondyna z dezaprobatą. Co on, dzieciak jest, by musiał siedzieć przy oknie?  
- Mam chorobę lokomocyjną! Odprężam się, gdy patrzę na krajobraz.

- Jasne. Po prostu przyznaj, że jesteś na tyle dziecinny, że nie umiesz nie siedzieć przy oknie. – Odparłem, obdarzając go wrednym uśmiechem przez co nadął zabawnie policzki jak chomik. – Z resztą siadaj gdzie chcesz. Mi to obojętne. – Westchnąłem cicho, widząc jego rozentuzjazmowaną minę. Ile on ma lat, że podnieca się podróżą? To dobre dla bachorów z podstawówki. Mógłby się zachowywać jak na nasz wiek przystało. Eh, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie wołał za każdym razem, gdy zobaczy jakąś pierdołę za oknem i da mi się zdrzemnąć, gdy będę senny. – Te, ale jak mnie będziesz budzić, by m pokazać jak krowy memłają trawę, czy coś w ten deseń, to się przesiadam do Tetsu, a ty lecisz do Midorimy. – Ostrzegłem go taksując wzrokiem.  
- No wiesz...! – Oburzył się, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Dobra, dobra! Zrozumiałem! Mam Cię tylko budzić, jeżeli zobaczę na horyzoncie jakieś ładne dziewczyny.  
- Nawet nie! ...Chwila, co, że jak? Powiedziałeś dobre dupy? A, tak tak. Wtedy to nawet nie możesz, ale masz mnie obudzić, choćby z najgłębszego snu! – Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie na myśl o szybkim numerku w krzakach.

( Kise )

Gdy zobaczyłem jak Aomine głupkowato uśmiecha się do swoich zbereźnych myśli, krew mnie zalała. A jakbym miał cycki, to by mnie zmuszał pewnie, bym mu na kolanach siedział.  
- Tak jest kapitanie kutasie. – Wysyczałem przez zęby poirytowany sugestią Daikiego, która przybrała formę rozkazu. Niestety. Zrobiłem to na tyle głośno, że oczy całego Kiseki no Sedai zwróciły się ku mnie. Całe pokolenie cudów patrzyło się na mnie zszokowanym spojrzeniem, a po chwili wszyscy, nawet Akashi i Kuroko zaczęli się śmiać z tego co powiedziałem.  
- Kapitan Kutas? Dobre. Pasuje do Aomine jak ulał.  
- Mine-chin, zbierz szczękę z podłogi, bo aż prosisz się, by Ci wsadzić do ust kukurydzianego batona.  
- No, no Daiki. Dorobiłeś się słusznego tytułu. Od dziś to będzie twoja nowa ksywka. – zarządził Akashi.  
- Nie chcę jej! Odwalcie się wszyscy!  
Oho. Chyba przeze mnie Aomine nie będzie miał życia przez te całe dwa tygodnie z drużyną. Ale ja chyba nie dożyję nawet do przyjazdu na teren obozu, bo gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to Aomine na pewno by mnie w tym momencie nie oszczędził.

( Aomine )

- Kurwa, Kise! Zamorduję Cię! – Warknąłem potrząsając blondynem, nie dając się przebłagać jego godnymi pożałowania litościwymi jękami. Co on sobie kurde myśli, że niby kim on jest, że może mnie obrażać?! Jak mu przydzwonię w tą platynę na łbie, to tylko raz, a potem nie będzie już czego zbierać!  
- Ja tylko żartowałem Aominecchi!  
- Jak ja sobie z Ciebie pożartuję, to Cię braknie!  
- Daiki, dupku, ramię...!  
- ...! – Cofnąłem się, a raczej odskoczyłem od niego, jak oparzony. To nieszczęsne, uszkodzone ramie miało się zagoić przed obozem! Przecież byłem z Kise u lekarza i powiedział, że na bank przed wyjazdem nie będzie śladu po uszkodzeniu! O kurwa. O kurwa. O kurwa! A skoro jeszcze nie wyzdrowiało, to mogę być pewnym, że Akashi uczyni mnie impotentem. Żegnajcie przefapane noce!  
- Ha! Żartowałem! Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny! Wyglądałeś jak skołowany szczeniak! – Wyszczerzył się w triumfalnym uśmiechu, po czym wytknął mi wrednie swój ozor.  
Złość mną targnęła tak, że aż trząsłem się na całym ciele, a ręce nieprzyjemnie świerzbiły. Najchętniej bym teraz objął Ryoutę. W około szyi. Najlepiej drutem kolczastym. Niestety, nie miałem pod ręką na chwilę obecną takiego ekwipunku, więc pozostała mi mniej wyrafinowana zemsta na blond ciocie. Rozwścieczony do granic możliwości zacząłem pociągać boleśnie policzki Kise, by zmyć mu ten głupkowaty uśmieszek z ryjca.  
- Ajajajajaj! Nie za policzki! Jak będę je mieć obwisłe to mnie wyrzucą z pracy! – Lamentował, próbując odciągnąć moje dłonie od swojej twarzy.  
- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Cierp ciało, jak chciało. – Odparłem nieustannie szczypiąc jego czerwone policzki. Niech ma za swoje i mi więcej nie podskakuje!

( Kise )

- Brutal! – Gdy wreszcie udało mi się odtrącić go, przybrałem pozycję ,,na sierotę" – Podkuliłem mocno nogi, obejmując je, ukryłem twarz wtulając ją w kolana i zacząłem cichutko popłakiwać – Chlip. Głupi Aominecchi.  
- Jeżeli myślisz, że wyglądasz słodko, to niestety, ale muszę Ci zburzyć twój światopogląd. Wyglądasz jak obrzygana sierota.  
No chyba zaraz mnie coś trafi. Spojrzałem na Aomine gniewnym wzrokiem, podczas, gdy moja twarz przyjęła zacięty wyraz. Jak daję słowo! Dawno nie byłem tak wściekły! Ten dupek to jednak potrafi wpienić, że człowiek ma ochotę mu spuścić łomot. No dobra. Szans w bójce z nim mam zerowe, ale jakbym miał coś pod ręką, to bym w niego rzucił. I najlepiej, by było to coś ciężkiego. Tak jak cegła. A tak w ogóle, to tą ''obrzyganą" sierotę to mógł sobie darować.  
- Spadaj. – Wymamrotałem tylko, łypiąc na niego złowrogo.  
- Ciota. Nie masz jaj by mi odpyskować.  
- A Ty jesteś prostak i cham!  
- Zamknąć się tam! – Syknął Akashi, odwracając się w naszą stronę i obdarzając nas morderczym spojrzeniem – Skaranie boskie z wami! Podróż się jeszcze nie zaczęła, a wy już się kłócicie. Jak tak dalej będziecie jazgoczeć, to przyczepię was do busu i będziecie za nim biec. – Zagroził przeszywając nas wzrokiem na wylot.  
- Przepraszamy. – Wymamrotaliśmy jednocześnie, co nie oznaczało, że zakopaliśmy toporów wojennych i zakończyliśmy wojnę. Gdy Seijuurou odwrócił się, znowu zaczęliśmy mordować się wzrokiem. Po dłuższej chwili jednak odpuściłem, prychając niczym rozjuszony kot, założyłem kaptur szarej bluzy i zaciągnąłem tak mocno sznurki, by nie widzieć niczego, ani czubka własnego nosa, ani Daikiego.

( Aomine )

- Bardzo dobrze! Ja Ciebie też nie chcę oglądać! Możesz się nawet udusić! – Warknąłem w stronę Kise, wyciągając swoje ukochane pornosy z torby. Teraz już nic innego nie pomoże mi się uspokoić, tylko one. I niech ten tleniony książę spróbuje choć słowem pisnąć na moje skarby, to go wyrzucę. Za okno.  
W sumie... to o co myśmy się pokłócili? Kurde, nie pamiętam.. No ale jakby nie było, to jestem teraz na niego wkurwiony i bynajmniej nie mam zamiaru go przepraszać, ani nic.  
- Cycki Mai są jednak najlepsze. – Wymruczałem pod nosem porównując ulubienicę z jakimś paszczurem z innej porno gazetki.  
- Tylko nie dojdź tu czasem –Ozwał się Kise, a raczej burknął zza kaptura swojej bluzy.  
- Hę? Mam wprawę w kontrolowaniu siebie ty dziewicza cioto!  
- Daiki, Ryota ma rację. Odłóż te magazyny, albo Ci je potnę nożyczkami.  
- Aomine! Znowu czytasz te pornosy?! Degustujące!  
- Ueee...Mine-chin, jesteś taki niewyżyty.  
- Aomine-kun, jak zatrzymamy się na stacji, to będziesz mógł zaspokoić swoją potrzebę w toalecie, a teraz proszę, wstrzymaj się.  
- Odjebcie się wszyscy! – Krzyknąłem i z całym impetem wrzuciłem pornosy z powrotem do torby. Kurwa żesz mać, wszyscy się dzisiaj na mnie uwzięli. Gdyby nie Kise, nie miałbym tak zjebanego humoru. – Wszystko przez Ciebie blond cioto! – Syknąłem piorunując zakapturzoną postać Ryoty wzrokiem.  
- Nie patrz się na mnie – Mruknął nie wyściubiając nawet nosa zza kaptura.  
- Co takiego? – Pośpiesznie odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę. – Nie osądzaj mnie, jeżeli nie widzisz co robię.  
- Nie muszę widzieć. Wystarczy, że czuję twój wzrok na sobie.  
...Kurwa.. zupełnie jakby miał emperor eye. No, ale wracając do tematu, to nadal nie mam co robić. Kurde, żesz psia mać! Może podrażnię trochę Midorimę, albo porozrabiamy z Tetsu? Nie... Kurwa, Akashi jest zbyt blisko. Wybiłby mi oczy tymi swoimi czerwonymi nożyczkami, gdybym go wkurwił.  
Z cichym westchnięciem rezygnacji zwróciłem swój wzrok ku górze i zacząłem kontemplować sufit wyłożony dywanem w abstrakcyjne wzorki, bawiąc się w odgadywanie kształtów w psychodelicznych, kolorowych bohomazach. Nie minęło jednak 10 minut, gdy zrezygnowałem stwierdzając iż nie nadaję się do tego. Kurde... jak daję słowo. Te psychologiczne zabawy nie są dla mnie. Nie wiem czemu wszyscy Ci zajebiście genialni naukowcy twierdzą iż takie coś nie tylko jest formą relaksu, ale także formą rozwijania szarych komórek. Ja tam nic nie widzę, nawet pojedynczych plam. Dla mnie to wygląda jakby ktoś po prostu rzygnął tęczą. Ogromna wielobarwna breja. To tak urocze, jeśli nie przestanę się zaraz przyglądać tej upszczonej szmacie, to posadzka pode mną stanie się równie pstrokata. No ale.. co ja mogę po za tym robić? Czytanie pornosów odpada, gadanie z członkami pierwszego składu też odpada, mam wkurwa na nich wszystkich... to... może... hm... o! Policzę drzewa! Tak, to genialny pomysł! Nie zwlekając z realizacją pomysłu, wlepiłem swój wzrok w okno i zacząłem liczyć pod nosem w ogromnym skupieniu mijane drzewa. Nie powiem, całkiem wciągające, przynajmniej przestałem się nudzić. ..Jeden... dwa... trzy, cztery... pięćdziesiąt sześć, pięćdziesiąt siedem... ahh... to odprężające... czuję taki spokój, przymulenie, senność... chwila. Senność? Właśnie, a może się drzemnę? W sumie... i tak nie ma nic do roboty... chrrr..

( Kise )

Teraz niech nawet kątem oka na mnie nie spogląda! Niech idzie sobie oglądać te krowy z wymionami wielkości piłki do koszykówki! Nie potrzebuję go! Nie chcę jego uwagi! Niech SPA-DA!  
- Wredny, zarozumiały ciołek, idiota, kretyn, dupek żołędny! Aby go te cycki udusiły – Mamrotałem pod nosem mantrę na Aominę, gdy nagle poczułem jak uwala swój łeb na moim ramieniu. – Aomine, won. Czegokolwiek byś nie chciał, idź precz. – Warknąłem na niego, mając nadzieję, że się odklei ode mnie. Zero reakcji. Zdziwiło mnie to, że nawet się nie odgryzł. A może mnie bezczelnie olewa jak to on ma w zwyczaju? O nie, nie sprowokuje mnie tym... raz, dwa, trzy, sialala, słoneczko świeci, ptaszki ćwierkają, trawa szumi... Nosz szlag mnie trafi jeżeli mu nie przyłożę solidnie!  
Odwiązałem sznurówki związane niechlujnie w kokardkę i rozchyliłem kaptur. W pierwszej chwili oślepiło mnie ostre, słoneczne światło. By uchronić przed nim oczy zrobiłem daszek z dłoni. Gdy powoli przyzwyczaiłem się do ogólnej jasności jaka mnie otaczała, spojrzałem na Aomine, który... spał na moim ramieniu. I to jak słodko!  
- Aominecchi...! – Szepnąłem cicho rumieniąc się i w skupieniu przyglądając się spokojnej twarzy Daikiego pogrążonej w głębokim śnie. Boże, jaki to uroczy widok! W życiu nie widziałem by Aominecchi tak niewinnie i słodko wyglądał!  
Pogłaskałem go po błyszczących, granatowych włosach, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Nigdy jeszcze nie miałem okazji obserwować go podczas snu. Teraz wiem jednak, że to zjawisko, którego nie można przegapić, bo szybko może się nie powtórzyć. Z największą ostrożnością pogładziłem go drżącą dłonią po policzku a potem przejechałem kciukiem po wąskich wargach. Kusiły mnie, kusiły tak bardzo, że ledwo się powstrzymywałem od pocałowania go. Aomine był moim ideałem. Klasyczna męska uroda – ostre rysy twarzy, wąski, prosty nos, wąskie kocie oczy i wysokie czoło wraz z egzotycznym kolorem skóry przypominającej barwą mleczną czekoladę czyniły go niesamowicie przystojnym. Gdyby jeszcze tylko był troszeczkę milszy, to byłby ideałem bez dwóch zdań.  
- Yh... – Mruknął przez sen Daiki, kuląc się lekko po czym ułożył się wygodniej, obejmując swoimi dłońmi rękę Kise.  
- Ah..! – Pisnąłem zaskoczony, gdy przytulił się mocniej do mnie. Niby złapał mnie za rękę tak przez sen, no ale... teraz mam ochotę krzyczeć ,,Kyaaa!"; ,,Aww!" i inne tego typu dźwięki jakie wydają dziewczyny gdy są podekscytowane! Mój Aominecchi tak się do mnie tula! Chyba wstawię jakiś wpis na fejsa o tym! Żarty żartami, ale naprawdę, przez sen, Daiki zachowuje się jak kochany, pocieszny dzieciak. Teraz jak się tak skulił to wydaje się być dwa razy mniejszy. Chwila... skulił się? Pewnie mu zimno! Nie wiele myśląc zdjąłem z siebie bluzę i okryłem go nią po samą szyję. No, teraz mu nie będzie zimno! A tak w ogóle jak tak mu się przyglądam to sam robię senny. Kurczę no... Aleś mnie urządził Aominecchi... a chciałem obejrzeć ten wspaniały krajobraz z małymi wiejskimi domkami w tle... chrrr..

***

( Aomine )

O.. o kurde... gdzie ja jestem.. czy to bus? Porwali mnie?! A nie, chwila, chwila. Są tutaj wszyscy członkowie pierwszego składu... A tak. Jedziemy przecież wszyscy na obóz treningowy do jakiejś wiochy czy bóg jeden wie gdzie. Ale skoro jest tu Akashi, to w sumie i tak wychodzi na to, że zostałem uprowadzony. Ziewnąłem nie zasłaniając ust, przetarłem zaspane oczy i spojrzałem w stronę okna. O, już jest wieczór? Ciekawe która to godzina.  
- Ej, Tetsu, którą godzinę to mamy? – Spytałem błękitowłosego, ziewając ponownie.  
- Dobry wieczór, Aomine-kun. Mamy dokładnie dwudziestą pierwszą.  
- Ohohohoho, ale żem pospał sobie..! A.. jak mi dobrze! – Mruknąłem strzelając karkiem, na co kuroko się lekko skrzywił – A tak w ogóle to daleko jeszcze nam do celu?  
- Daleko. Podobno będziemy tam dopiero na szóstą jak nie później.  
- Kurwa, żesz mać, w trzy i trzy-czwarte dupy! Własnej dupy już nie czuję, a jeszcze tyle będę musiał wysiedzieć! Kiedy będzie jakiś postój?  
- Jak znajdziemy po drodze jakąś stację benzynową to się zatrzymamy. A póki co jedziemy przez jakieś szczerze pola.  
- Ta. Właśnie widzę. Żadnych świateł na horyzoncie, ciemno jak w dupie u murzyna. Zero cywilizacji. Widać, że to jakieś wypizdowie zabite dechami. A tak na marginesie, to tylko ty nie śpisz Tetsu?  
- Nie jestem pewien. Te głośne odgłosy chrapania należą do Murasakibary, tutaj trzymam okulary Midorimy, on też drzemie, Akashi nie daje żadnych znaków życia... więc wydaje mi się, że tak.  
- Uff, czyli czerwona-  
- Nawet ze zmienioną barwą głosu bym był na sto procent pewien, że to Daiki właśnie wstał. – Odezwał się Akashi swym ostrym niskim głosem.  
- O..A-akashi, nie wiedziałem, że nie śpisz!  
- Ja nigdy nie śpię na tyle głęboko, żeby Cię nie usłyszeć Daiki. – Odwrócił się w jego stronę obdarzając go jednym z tych przerażających psychopatycznych uśmiechów.  
- Dobrze wiedzieć, że łatwo Cię obudzić... – Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie. – A po czym byś mnie poznał, jeżeli bym miał zmieniony głos?  
- Klniesz gorzej niż szewc. – Odparł z wyższością, układając brodę na nadgarstku i wykrzywiając kąciki ust w geście triumfalnego uśmiechu.  
- Ahm. A tak w ogóle to Dobry wieczór kapitanie.  
- Dobry wieczór Daiki. A tak właściwie to jakim pięknym epitetem chciałeś mnie określić? – Spytał przeszywając mnie na wylot spojrzeniem swych dwubarwnych tęczówek.  
- J-ja..? ...Czerwona...Czerwona Makówka!  
- Oh? Czyżbym przestałbyś w twoich oczach czerwoną gnidą? Rozumiem, muszę to w takim razie odpracować. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie a jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.  
- Jak dla mnie nie musisz. Kurde, gorąco tu, nie ma klimy? – Zerknąłem na pstrokaty sufit w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek guzika służącego do włączania klimatyzacji.  
- Jeśli zdejmiesz tą bluzę, to na pewno przestanie Ci być za ciepło. – Odparł Kuroko.  
- Bluzę..? Przecież nie- Urwałem spoglądając na odzienie, które mnie krępowało i bynajmniej nie należało ono do mnie. Czy to...? Tak, to bluza Kise.  
- Co do chuja pana ta szmata robi na mnie? – Spytałem oburzony, ściągając z siebie odzienie.  
- To nie było miłe Aomine-kun. Gdyby Kise Cię teraz słyszał, to było by mu przykro.  
- To czemu nałożył to na mnie?  
- Z troski o Ciebie.  
- ... – Szczerze mnie wmurowało. Jak to? Przecież... przecież on miał na mnie focha. W sumie to bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby chciał mnie udusić tą cholerną bluzą przez sen. Hm, no ale miły gest, nie powiem, gdyby nie to, to bym zmarzł. Chyba mu podziękuję nawet. – Ej Kise, dzięki za- urwałem, gdy odwracając się, kątem oka dojrzałem, że śpi. Jego też znużyła ta podróż widocznie. Cóż, podziękuję mu później, jeśli nie zapomnę. Już miałem się z powrotem odwrócić do Tetsu, gdy nagle coś mnie tknęło. Jeszcze raz obrzuciłem twarz Ryouty skanującym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując się co chwila to na ustach albo rzęsach. Kurde, ale teraz jak tak się mu mogę przyjrzeć uważniej, to śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że ma niezwykle intrygującą twarz. Nietypowa, wręcz kobieca uroda jak na chłopaka- zgrabny, prosty, wąski, mały nos, pełne ponętne usta, ładne, rumiane policzki i grube, długie, czarne rzęsy. Jeny, gdyby założyć mu perukę i wypchać skarpetkami koszulę w klacie, to by się nieźle prezentował jako laska. Kurwa... o czym ja w ogóle myślę?! Przecież Kise to... facet! Dlaczego tak intensywnie rozmyślam nad jego idealną twarzą? Może dlatego, że wkurwia mnie fakt iż jeden facet może lepiej wyglądać od tłumu lasek. Jakim prawem?! To powinno być zakazane! A tak w ogóle to... czy wyobrażanie go sobie jako kobiety nie podchodzi pod jakieś fetysze, zboczenia, dewiacje czy jak to się zwie? Nie ważne, muszę przestać o nim myśleć w ten sposób i nie wyobrażać go sobie więcej jako dziewczyny.  
- Aomine – kun, rumienisz się. Czyżby Kise poruszył twoje serce swoją czułością? – Spytał Kuroko przez co wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, powodując tym jeszcze większe rumieńce u mnie i niemałe zakłopotanie. Myślałem że ubiję go na miejscu, ta mała cholera zawsze wie, co powiedzieć by człowiekowi brakło wyjaśnień.  
- Nie, to nie przez to ty mały...! – Wyciągnąłem rękę ku jego głowie, by go po niej poczochrać, lecz zwinnie mi uciekł, odchylając się ode mnie na bezpieczną odległość. – Małe to jednak jest wredne! – Warknąłem, gdy zobaczyłem jak kąciki ust Tetsu wyginają się lekko ku górze w triumfalnym uśmieszku. – A, nieważne. – Westchnąłem uspokajając się i opadając na siedzenie. Niech to szlag. Tetsuyi nie da się przegadać, jego i tak zawsze będzie na wierzchu.  
Mrucząc pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw na niebieskowłosego, zwróciłem się znów w stronę Kise. Eh, nie mam co robić. Ryouta śpi, nie mam się z kim podrażnić, a czerwonej gnidy lepiej nie denerwować. Hmmm... w tym świetle policzki Kise wyglądają na wyjątkowo miękkie. Ciekawe czy naprawdę takie są w dotyku. Nie wiele rozmyślając, przyłożyłem dłoń do jego policzka i delikatnie pogładziłem. Milusi. I naprawdę są miękkie – stwierdziłem pycając delikatnie policzek Ryouty. Kurczę, dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważyłem tej miękkości? Tak fajnie się maca te jego policzki! O cholera! Chciałbym je tak molestować codziennie, ale wtedy wyszedłbym na geja.  
- Aomine-kun, skoro już molestujesz Kise-kun, to go obudź. Zaraz zatrzymamy się na stacji, którą widać na horyzoncie. Jemu też przyda się rozprostowanie kości.  
- Nikogo nie molestuję ty...!

( Kise )

Huh..? Co to za krzyki? Ktoś się kłóci? A.. To Aominecchi. Znowu próbuje przegadać Kurokocchiego... Huh, jak zwykle łudzi się, że mu się uda.  
- A-aominecchi.. – Wychrypiałem sennym głosem, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie. Gdy to nie podziałało, pociągnąłem go za rękę.  
- Nie śpisz już?  
- Tak krzyczysz, że nawet umarły by się obudził.  
- Ty! Znowu chcesz mnie wkurwić?!  
- Aominecchi... źle się czuję... – Zgiąłem się w pół, pocierając palcami czoło. Poczułem jak zimny, obrzydliwy dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Zadrżałem na całym ciele wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie niesmaku pomieszanym z bólem. Ta podróż źle wpłynęła na mnie. Czułem się fatalnie: zimny pot oblewał mnie całego, niekontrolowane dreszcze wstrząsały całym ciałem, policzki i czoło paliły jak diabli, brzuch niemiłosiernie bolał, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła uciskała mi żołądek, a w ustach czułem gorzki smak, tak, jakbym miał zwrócić wczorajszy obiad.  
- C-co Ci? – Brunet nachylił się nade mną, przyglądając mi się uważnie.  
- M-mam dosyć... chce wysiąść, inaczej... – Wychrypiałem spoglądając na niego zaszklonymi oczami.  
- Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem. Kiedy do cholery będzie ten postój?!  
- Nie gorączkuj się tak Daiki, już jesteśmy na miejscu. – Ozwał się Akashi, zerkając w naszą stronę.  
Gdy bus wreszcie stanął byśmy mogli rozprostować zbolałe od ciągłego siedzenia kości, uśmiechnąłem się do własnego odbicia w szybie gdy zobaczyłem statyczny, nie zmieniający się z sekundę na sekundę krajobraz. Ucieszony długo wyczekiwanym postojem, poderwałem się szybko do góry, lecz nim zdołałem zrobić jakikolwiek krok, opadłem z powrotem na siedzenie. Poczułem jakby cały świat wirował a ja razem z nim. Zamknąłem na chwile oczy, opierając głowę o oparcie i robiąc głębokie wdechy. Próbowałem się uspokoić i opanować zawroty w głowie, niestety, nieskutecznie. Czułem, że sam nie dam rady wysiąść z busa, dlatego się z nadzieją w oczach zwróciłem się w stronę Daikiego.  
- Aominechi...  
- Co jest? Nie idziesz? Wolisz zostać?  
- N-nie.. nie mogę wstać...Pomożesz mi?  
- Aż tak źle się czujesz? – Spytał podciągając mnie za rękę do góry i opierając mnie na sobie, bym się go uczepił na tyle mocno, by nie upaść.  
- Uhm. Wybacz, nie chcę Cię tak wykorzystywać, ale sam nie dam rady wysiąść. Strasznie mi się kręci w głowie...  
- To o tym wykorzystywaniu zabrzmiało dwuznacznie.  
- ... – Przygryzłem wargę, rumieniąc się lekko. Kurde, że też ja zawszę muszę palnąć coś głupiego.  
- Żartowałem, nie miej takiej spiętej miny! – Zaśmiał się, pomagając mi wyjść z busa. Mrugnąłem lekko zaskoczony. Czyżby chciał bym się rozchmurzył? To miłe.  
Wiedziałem, że Aomine ma serce. Całkiem czułe to jego serduszko, jak na serce z kamienia. – pomyślałem obdarzając go wątłym uśmiechem. E, chyba jednak przesadziłem z tym sercem z kamienia, choć gdybym był posiadaczem dużych piersi, to za pewno poruszałbym je częściej.  
Na początku tego nie czułem, ale dopiero teraz, gdy mroźny, nocny wiatr owiał moją długą szczupłą sylwetkę, poczułem przejmujące zimno. Chwyciłem się za ramiona, kuląc się i szczękając cicho zębami. Boże, co to ma być? Przecież jest lato! Ja rozumiem, że jest noc, ale nawet w nocy powinno być w miarę ciepło!

( Aomine )

O kurwa, ale piździ. To na pewno jest lato? Mam wrażenie, że komuś się coś tutaj pomyliło. Gdyby jeszcze ten wiatr był w miarę ciepły... Oho, chyba nie tylko ja poczułem ten zimny wiatr na własnej skórze. Zerknąłem w stronę blondyna, który szczękał zębami z zimna i pocierał dłońmi ramiona próbując się jakoś rozgrzać. Kurcze, może powinien wrócić do busa, bo jeszcze tu zamarznie... z tą jego chudzizną nie powinien się wystawiać na takie pizgawice. Ale zaraz, zaraz... przecież pożyczył mi bluzę. Ale pierdoła z niego, zamiast się upomnieć o nią, to teraz stoi i trzęsie się jak osika.  
- Trzymaj. – Zarzuciłem mu bluzę na ramiona i zawiązałem pod szyją tak by nie spadła.  
- A-aominecchi... dziękuję... – Wydukał Kise, wkładając na siebie bluzę.  
- Nie masz za co, przecież jest twoja..  
- ...N-no tak, racja.. – W akcie zawstydzenia przygryzł dolną wargę i spuścił wzrok, przyglądając się jak jego adidas kreśli na żwirze jakieś szlaczki.  
Kurdę, no nie mogę. Zupełnie jak baba. Zawstydza się identycznie jak dziewczyna. Może i ma fizjonomię chłopaka, ale mentalnie to chyba jest babą. Ale... teraz gdy tak przede mną stoi... wygląda naprawdę pociągająco. Włosy potargane przez wiatr, zarumienione policzki, zagubiony wzrok wlepiony w ziemię, przygryziona dolna warga i poza zdradzająca ogromne zawstydzenie. Aż mam go ochotę... Nie! Kurwa! O czym ja w ogóle myślę?! To że wygląda sexy w tej swojej za dużej bluzie to nie znaczy, że...! ...Dobra, dosyć. Skończ myśleć o nim. Nie myśl o nim wcale! Nawet jako o chłopaku, bo ta kobieca buźka i długie nogi i tak sprowadzą go w twojej wyobraźni do rangi kobiety! Ogranij się Daiki! Ogarnij się mój mózgu! Przypomnij sobie, że ja, nie jestem gejem!  
- Aominecchi? Wszystko w porządku? – Spytał z troską Ryouta, gdy zobaczył, że piętnasty raz wlepiam sobie facepalma.  
- Co? Tak, tak! – Pokiwałem żywo głową – Tak tylko się stukam w czoło, bo kretyn ze mnie, ty tak się tu trzęsiesz, a ja Ci nie zaproponowałem jeszcze żadnej herbaty czy czegoś ciepłego! – Wypaliłem zupełnie bez namysłu, czego zaraz pożałowałem. Zamiast wybrnąć jakoś z tej krępującej sytuacji pogrążyłem się jeszcze bardziej i wywołałem u Ryouty jeszcze większe rumieńce. Brawo ja.  
- ...uh? N-nie trzeba! – Zaprzeczył Kise, potrząsając swoją blond czupryną. – Już mi cieplej! Naprawdę..  
- Dobra, dobra i tak wiem swoje! – Zaśmiałem się nerwowo, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie i zażenowanie całą tą pomyloną sytuacją. – Ty zaczekaj tu, a ja przyniosę coś do picia. – Gdy wreszcie, mimo głośnych protestów, udało mi się go usadzić na pobliskiej ławce, spierdoliłem czym prędzej do sklepu, nie tyle po herbatę, ale również po to, by się uspokoić.  
Gdy automatycznie przesuwane sklepowe drzwi się za mną zamknęły, poczułem się bezpieczny. Odetchnąłem głośno, czując jak moje spięte, gotowe do ucieczki ciało się rozluźnia. Uff.. takie sytuacje nie są na moje nerwy. To było coś strasznego. Nie wierzę, że ta blond ciota tak przyćmiła mi umysł, że nie umiem się przy nim normalnie wysławiać, tylko bełkoczę jakieś nonsense jak jakiś frajer. Eh, nawet teraz nie myślę trzeźwo, czuję się jakbym dostał palpitacji serca, muszę do łazienki, zjadłbym coś, najlepiej krwisty stek. ...Chwila, powoli, raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć...uff.. Dobra, najpierw łazienka, jak wsadzę sobie łeb pod zimną wodę to może się ogarnę z lekka.  
Nie namyślając się długo, gdy tylko zobaczyłem obrazek zawieszony na drzwiach oznaczający toaletę, ruszyłem w tym kierunku, przy okazji mijając Murasakibarę buszującego pomiędzy półkami zawalonymi słodyczami.  
- Aa.. o mamo, jak mi dobrze.. – wymamrotałem gdy strumień zimnej wody oblał mi głowę i kark. Czuję, że wracam do żywych. Skoro teraz ochłonąłem, to mogę sobie wszyściuteńko poukładać po kolei w mojej zajebistej makówce.  
- Daiki, nie wiedziałem, że zwykła woda jest Cię w stanie aż tak zadowolić.  
-...- Gdy usłyszałem głos Akashiego, uśmiech automatycznie zszedł mi z twarzy. – Ile tu już jesteś?  
- Na tyle długo, by się nacieszyć tym widokiem. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i opierając się bokiem o framugę drzwi. – Co Cię tak rozgrzało, że byłeś zmuszony by się schłodzić w taki sposób? Czyżby nogi naszego modela zawróciły Ci w głowie?  
-...- Zakręciłem kurek kranu i wyprostowałem się. Oparłem dłonie na umywalce, pozwalając, by pozostałe kropelki wody powoli ściekły z mojej twarzy. Nie. Nie wścieknę się. Jestem tak wykurwiście spokojny jak woda podczas tsunami. Kurewskie Emperor eye. On to wszystko wyczuje. Co prawda minął się BARDZO z prawdziwą wersją, ale jednak najważniejszego się jak zwykle domyślił. Ale nie dziś Akashi, dzisiaj nie dam Ci się wkręcić w tą twoją pojebaną grę. – Będąc miłośnikiem dużych cycków posądzasz mnie o bycie gejem? To niemądre z twojej strony. – Posłałem mu obojętne spojrzenie, wycierając granatową czuprynę papierowym ręcznikiem. Gdy uznałem, że moje włosy są na tyle suche, bym mógł wyjść, bez obawy, że się przeziębię, ruszyłem ku drzwiom – A i na twoim miejscu nie zawracałbym sobie głowy mną. Murasakibara dorwał się do działu z cukierkami, pewnie ma zamiar wynieść trzy-czwarte sklepu, więc wiesz... siedzisz obok niego. Może i on ma odporny żołądek, ale jak go jeszcze wytrzęsie, to może być różnie. – Posłałem mu znaczące spojrzenie. Seijuurou poruszył się niespokojnie, a jego tęczówki błysnęły lekkim niepokojem. Nie czekając na dalszy ciąg mojego wywodu, odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, by czym prędzej znaleźć Murasakibarę.  
- Atsushi...! – Usłyszałem ostry i sykliwy głos Akashiego zza drzwi, które zamknął za sobą z trzaskiem.  
- Heh, ale ze mnie szuja. – Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, gratulując sobie w myślach zajebistego sprytu. A teraz czas iść po herbatę, bo ten chudzielec tam zamarznie jak się nie pośpieszę.

( Kise )

Zimno tu. Ławka jest zimna. I niewygodna. Tyłek mnie już boli od siedzenia na niej. W ogóle gdzie ten Aominecchi się podziewa? Miał tylko iść kupić herbatę... No tak. Kogo ja próbuję oszukać Znając go, na pewno zatrzymał się jeszcze przy pornosach i sumiennie je lustruje. Gdyby był moim chłopakiem, to za karę kazałbym mu wymasować sobie- O matko, o czym ja myślę?! Zakryłem dłońmi twarz, wstydząc się sam przed sobą swoich myśli. Po co ja w ogóle dopuszczam do siebie takie myśli? Przecież to bez sensu. Daiki to zdeklarowane hetero, śliniące się na widok ogromnych piersi. A ja.. jestem facetem. I nie posiadam cycków. Tak, to było szalenie inteligentne. Boże, dlaczego ja musiałem się zakochać w takim ośle, który nie widzi nic po za cyckami?  
- Kise, już jestem.  
Chociaż w dzisiejszych czasach istnieje możliwość zmiany płci... nie. Nie dam w sobie grzebać z takich głupich pobudek! Jak mogłem w ogóle pomyśleć o operacji?! Chociaż... gdby nie bark cycków i wyposażenie w dolnej części ciała, byłbym dziewczyną bez wdóch zdań.  
- Ej... Kise?  
A może powinienem zapuścić włosy? Może dzięki temu wydawałbym się Aominecchiemu bardziej pociągający i kobiecy? No tak.. ale co to zmienia? W kroczu nadal pozostaje facetem.  
- ...Hej! Kise, mówię do Ciebie!  
- A! Aominecchi! Kiedy się pojawiłeś?!  
- Przed chwilą. Trzymaj.  
- Nie trzeba było... – Wziąłem kubek z rąk śniadoskórego przy okazji muskając delikatnie opuszkami palców jego dłonie. Od razu spuściłem wzrok, próbując ukryć rumieńce. Lubiłem dotyk Daikiego, mimo iż z charakteru był dosyć szorstki to skóra jego dłoni była zawsze delikatna  
- Weź już nie pierdol, tylko pij.  
-... – I w tym właśnie momencie cały urok prysł, a na jego miejsce pojawił się dawny Aomine.  
- Tak, tak. – Mruknąłem pod nosem popijając gorącą herbatę.  
- Lepiej Ci już chociaż? – Nachylił się nade mną, przyglądając się mojej twarzy uważnie.  
- Co..? Tak. Dziękuję.

- Um... Aominecchi..?  
- No...?  
- ...Czy ty..? Byłbyś w stanie zakochać się... w mężczyźnie? – Wypaliłem prosto z mostu, spoglądając na niego zaciekawiony.  
- C-co proszę?! – Aomine tak zszokowało moje pytanie, że zadławił się herbatą i zaczął kaszleć jak opętany. – Jaja se robisz? W życiu! Co Ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy?!  
- A.. tak jakoś... – Bąknąłem patrząc się przed siebie tępym wzrokiem. Chciało mi się płakać, jednak nie mogłem. Czułem w sobie dziwną pustkę, gdy moje nadzieje na odwzajemnienie uczucia ze strony Daikiego zostały rozwiane. Nie. Nie rozwiane, on je zdeptał i z całym impetem wgniótł w ziemie. Jeżeli chodzi o subtelność, finezję i delikatność to te cechy u Aomine są poniżej dna. Ah, no tak. Przecież jego zajebistość zajmuje tyle miejsca, że na nic innego nie starcza już miejsca.

( Aomine )

Nie jest dobrze. Jest kurwa w chuj, bardzo źle. Czyżby Kise widział jak mu się ukradkiem przyglądam? Niemożliwe! Przecież jest za głupi by się tego domyślić! A może jednak... no tak, ale tak to jest, gdy ktoś pruje sobie głowę brazylijskimi teleszmatławcami. Powoli zaczynam wierzyć w swoją teorię iż Kise jest babą. Jego intuicja miłosna jak na faceta jest ponad przeciętna. Boże.. bym tylko nie wylądował z nim w pokoju.. kto wie co on trzyma w tej walizce. Może całe tony kosmetyków i ciuchów? Na bank, będzie zajmował piętnaście dziesiątych szafy, więc już współczuję jego współlokatorowi. A, i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby miał drugą walizkę pełną kremów i innych gówien, w końcu jest tym pieprzonym modelem, który musi dbać o siebie jak kobiety po czterdziestce, a one zazwyczaj stosują srylriardy kremów, które tylko im szkodzą.  
- Ehh.. Wracajmy. Za zimno tu, dupa marznie. – Zgniotłem plastikowy kubek po herbacie w ręce, celnie wrzuciłem do kosza oddalonego od ławki o trzy metry, po czym wstałem – Rzut za trzy, Aomine Daiki, as Teikou znowu zdobył punkty dla swojej drużyny! – Wymamrotałem pod nosem podziwiając głęboko w duszy swą zajebistość.  
- Niech Ci nie stanie z tego samouwielbienia. – Usłyszałem złośliwą uwagę od Kise zza pleców.  
- Osz ty! – Chciałem go przydusić chwytem zapaśniczym i nastukać trochę do tej platynowej przyłbicy, ale wymknął mi się sprytnie. Małpa jedna. – Widzę, że Ci już lepiej, skoro mi pyskujesz.  
- Owszem, dziękuję Aominecchi – Zaśmiał się, puścił mi perskie oko po czym zniknął za drzwiami busu.. Chwila.. puścił perskie oko? Coraz bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że Ryouta jest ge- Dobra, nie myśl za dużo, to się źle dla Ciebie kończy Daiki. Ale i tak mu zrobię mały wpierdol, w busi, albo jak znowu uśnie to narysuję mu kutasa na ryju. Heheszki, uwielbiam być parchatą szują.

- Nyah..! Wreszcie dojechaliśmy! – Pisnął radośnie Kise, gdy bus stanął na parkingu. – Aominecchi! Zobacz, zobacz, jakie morze tutaj jest piękne!  
- Takie samo jak wszędzie.  
- Zero poczucia estetyki i piękna – Burknął naburmuszony Kise.  
- Zamiast oglądać głupie morze, wolę zaklepać największy pokój, który będzie cały dla mnie – Odparł Aomine, uśmiechając się do swych wyobrażeń o zajebistym pokoju.  
- Pokój? Daiki, nie będzie ani hotelu, ani pokoju.  
- Co jak to? Przecież widzę, ten zajebiście wysoki nowoczesny budynek, to na pewno-  
- W złą stronę patrzysz. – Akashi chwycił Aomine za głowę i przekręcił ją o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. – To jest nasz kamping. Będziemy spać pod namiotami.  
- Co?! – Pisnął nieco zbity z tropu Ryouta.  
- ...Całe wakacje pod namiotem... a więc to jednak nie obóz treningowy, a obóz tortur... – Westchnął Aomine, po czym chwycił za walizkę i powlekł się mozolnym krokiem ku ogrodzonemu terenowi kampingu. – Do dupy. – Podsumował szalenie inteligentnie, kryjąc się za przeciwsłonecznymi okularami.  
- Nie bój się Daiki, ciemniejszy już nie będziesz. – Zakpił Seijuurou.  
- Pieprz się Akashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Aokise Day! ;3;**

( Aomine )

Kurwa mać. Ja chyba śnię. I to wcale nie jest miły sen, tylko zajebiście zjebany koszmar. O wszyscy święci pańscy, czy ktokolwiek, kto słyszy mą litanię! Zlitujcie się nade mną i powiedzcie, że, nie przydzielili mnie do jednego namiotu z Kise! Błagam, tylko nie to! Niech to będzie żart, nieporozumienie!  
Modliłem się gorączkowo w głębi duszy rozpakowując walizkę. Kurwa, gorzej to ja trafić nie mogłem. A nie. Mogłem jeszcze trafić na głupiego czterookiego, albo na czerwoną gnidę. Nie, nie, nie. Cofam com powiedział. Kise wcale nie jest najgorszą opcją. Już wolę mieć zszargane nerwy niż twarz przez nożyczki. Co prawda, najbardziej by mi odpowiadało towarzystwo Tetsu, bo nie ma w zwyczaju odpierdalania cyrku na kółkach, no ale wszystkiego mieć nie można.

( Kise )

- Aomineeeeecchiii! - Wydarłem się biegnąc za Daikim. Hura, hura, hura! Będę z nim w jednym namiocie! Lepiej trafić nie mogłem! - Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Cieszysz się, że będziemy razem w jednym namiocie?! - Spytałem zdyszany, gdy wreszcie dobiegłem do niego.  
- ...Jak cholera. - Mruknął uciekając wzrokiem w bok.  
- Ejj! Co to za reakcja?! - Jęknąłem zawiedziony - Nie cieszysz się?  
- Nie no. Cieszę się. Nie widać? Klaskam uszami i gwizdam pępkiem z tej radości. - Odparł monotonnym głosem.  
- Mógłbyś darować sobie tą wyszukaną ironię - Prychnąłem obrażony - A tak właściwie to co Ci się nie podoba w tym, że przydzielono nas do jednego namiotu?  
- Cóż... Twoje walizki na pewno będą zajmować 3/4 namiotu...  
- Mam tylko jedną walizkę!  
- W nocy będziesz pewnie chrapał..  
- Sam chrapiesz! - Warknąłem oburzony.  
- Będziesz na pewno próbował wpierdolić mi się do śpiwora, pod różnymi głupimi pretekstami, jęczał w nocy, że Cię coś boli, symulował płacz bym Cię przytulił - kontynuował wyliczając na palcach.  
- Przesadzasz Aominecchi! - Burknąłem urażony. Dlaczego on zawsze musi wynajdywać problemy, których nie ma? Tylko małe dzieci zasłaniają się bezsensownymi wymówkami! - Nie lubisz mnie, że nie chcesz być ze mną w jednym namiocie? - Wypaliłem prosto z mostu.  
- To nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
- To właśnie ma wiele do rzeczy!  
- Ehh.. po prostu martwię się o mój stan zdrowia po spędzeniu trzynastu nocy z Tobą pod jednym namiotem.  
- Jesteś okropny. - Załkałem teatralnie, przykładając dłoń do czoła.  
- Nie moja wina, księżniczko z mankamentami.  
- ...Wredziol! - Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem w niego termosem, jednak zdołał go uniknąć, wchodząc do namiotu.

( Aomine )

Prysznic zaliczony, zęby też umyte, jeszcze tylko wieczorny przegląd pornosików i mogę iść lulać. Albo i nie. Może Kise będzie jeszcze pierdolić dwie godziny o pierdołach zanim uśnie. Kurwa, a ja jestem taki śpiący po tym jak Akashi dał nam w dupę tym ostrym treningiem. Kurwa, ale to trzeba być szują z prawdziwego zdarzenia, by urządzać prawie całodzienny trening tuż po przyjeździe. Zdycham. Nawet zimny prysznic mi nie pomógł na te zakwasy. Cholera. Nie wstanę jutro. Będą mnie wozić na wózku jak jakiegoś stuletniego dziadka.  
- Aominecchi, wszystko okej? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - Mruknął znad książki Kise, gdy pojawiłem się w namiocie.  
- Kto by wyglądał po takim treningu dobrze? - Westchnąłem opadając na śpiwór leżący na materacu. - A, no tak. Mamy tu pana ,,wyglądam-świetnie-w-każdej-sytuacji-i-we-wszystk im-nawet-w-pedalskich-rurkach". - Zakpiłem wyciągając pornosy z poszewki na poduszkę.  
- Jakbyś nie zauważył, ja też jestem zmęczony. I wypraszam sobie! Rurki to ostatni krzyk mody! I skąd Ty wyciągnąłeś tyle porno gazetek?!  
- Ta. Krzyk mody, który noszą skrytopedały, takie jak Ty. Z poszewki. To zajebista kryjówka na nie. - Odparłem przyglądając się uważnie gigantycznym cyckom na okładce.  
- Aha. A to, że je noszę związane jest z pracą! - Próbował się usprawiedliwić.  
- Pfh. Rurki i leginsy powinny być zarezerwowane i wyłącznie dla dobrych dup z zajebistymi nogami. - Podsumowałem szczerząc się do zdjęcia cycastej brunetki, robiącej sobie dobrze palcami.  
- Typowy facet, prosty jak kłoda i tępy jak nóż do masła. - Westchnął gasząc latarkę.  
- Sam jesteś tępa dzida! - Warknąłem i rzuciłem w niego poduszką.  
- O, dziękuję za dodatkową podusię Aominecchi. Dobranoc! - Zaśmiał się po czym zakopał się w śpiworze.  
- Nie bądź taki dowcipny. Oddawaj moją poduszkę.  
- Nie-e. Podusia Aominesia tak ładnie pachnie.  
- Poplułem ją. - Dodałem z wrednym uśmiechem na ustach.  
- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć ,,pośliniłem, bo śniły mi się cycki". Wiem. Nie musisz się przyznawać. Na pewno ją uśliniłeś i to nie raz. - Odparł uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Zatkało mnie, ale tylko na chwilę, bo szybko wymyśliłem błyskotliwą ripostę.  
- Robiłem na niej ,,to".  
- Pff. Może i jesteś erotomanem, ale nie robiłeś jeszcze tego z żadną dziewczyną.  
- Nie takie ,,to" miałem na myśli. - Wywróciłem oczami zirytowany tępotą Kise.  
- A jakie ,,to" miałeś na myśli?  
- No bo wiesz. Ręką też idzie się zadowolić... no i tak jakoś mi się ochrzciło tą poduszkę... - Odparłem obserwując jak mina Kise wykrzywia się z niesmaku. Aż szkoda, że nie uwieczniłem jego miny. Wyglądał jak kot srający na pustyni.  
- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że... FUJ! - krzyknął, wycierając ręce w kołdrę.  
- Tak, rozdziewiczyłem ją i będę miał z nią teraz małe podusie, więc bądź łaskaw i oddaj mi ją, potrzebuje dobrej opieki.  
- Pfff! No to raczej nie twojej! - Przygarnął poduszkę z powrotem do siebie. - Po za tym jest wyprana. Gdzieniegdzie czuć jeszcze zapach proszku, więc była prana przed wyjazdem.  
Kurwa... i tu mnie ma szuja.  
- Ja pierdolę, po prostu mi ją daj, bo nie będę miał na czym najzwyczajniej w świecie spać!  
- Trzeba było tak od razu, a nie robić podchody jak przedszkolak. - Westchnął i zaczął grzebać w walizce leżącej nieopodal.  
- Zapierdolę Cię kiedyś.. - Warknąłem masując palcami pulsującą skroń.  
- Proszę. - Podsunął mi pod nos ogromną poduchę w granatowe i żółte koty. A tak nawiasem mówiąc to raczej pantery. To takie urocze, że zarzygam mu tą poduszkę.  
- Heh. Jednak mieszkanie z wymuskanym księciem ma czasem swoje dobre strony. Ale wzór na poszewce mógłby być mniej pedalski. - Podsumowałem, sprawdzając miękkość poduszki.  
- Wypraszam sobie tego wymuskanego księcia! I ten wzorek nie jest pedalski tylko uroczy!  
- Hmm.. no w sumie racja. - Przyznałem przyglądając się nadrukowanym, kiziającym się kotom. - Dobra, dzięki, idę spać bo Akashi zarządził pobudkę o siódmej.  
- No to dobranoc Aominecchi.  
- Branoc Kise - Ziewnąłem i ułożyłem się na materacu, okręcając się mocno śpiworem. Jak się taki sposób spania nazywał? A, na naleśnika, albo na poczwarkę. Osobiście wolę to pierwsze określenie.

Sufit. To bardzo interesująca rzecz. Idealna do namiętnych kontemplacji. A nocą, gdy nie możesz spać z różnych głupich powodów staje się wręcz pasjonującym zjawiskiem. Żesz w dupę kurwy, nie umiem zasnąć! Nie śpię już.. chwila, jest już pierwsza, kładłem się spać o dziewiątej... żesz w chuja pana! Trzy godziny mi już zleciały na liczeniu wszystkich zagięć w materiałowym suficie namiotu. Ja pierdolę. I pomyśleć, że to dlatego, że cykam się przed jakąś akcją tej blond cioty! No bo co ja bym kurde zrobił, gdyby nagle przylazł i zaczął mi smarkać w piżamę? O nie. Nie, nie, nie. Ja tu nie zostaję. Muszę gdzieś spierdolić zanim się obudzi i przyjdzie mu coś głupiego do tego platynowego łba.

( Kise )

Nyaaa~ ale mi się dobrze spało. O, słońce już w pełni, zapowiada się przepiękny dzień. Byłby jeszcze piękniejszy, gdyby nie terror Akashiego. Znaczy się, trening, trening! A właśnie.. jest za piętnaście siódma. Chyba jeszcze zdążę się przygotować mentalnie do tego wszystkiego. A właśnie, ciekawe jak się Aominecchi czuje.  
- Aominecchi..dzień dobry. Wyspałeś się? - Obróciłem się na drugi bok, by spojrzeć na jego przystojną, śniadą twarz i umięśnione ciało, na którym opinał się biały t-shirt i czarne, luźne spodenki.  
- He?! Aominecchi? - Zerwałem się , gdy zobaczyłem, że materac, na którym powinien leżeć Daiki, jest tak naprawdę pusty.  
- ...A gdzie on się podział..? - Podrapałem się po głowie, wzdychając cicho pod nosem. Gdzie on zniknął? Czyżby wstał wcześniej? Nie, niemożliwe. On jest ostatni do wczesnego wstawania. Więc co go zmusiło by się obudzić o świcie? Czyżby się źle poczuł? Mógł mnie obudzić, pomógłbym mu! ...A może nie chciał, bo stwierdził, że słodko śpię? To by było kochane! Ale zaraz, zaraz..! Gdzie jest jego śpiwór? Czyżby poszedł do innego namiotu, bo mnie nie lubi?! Muszę go znaleźć i to natychmiast!

Gdy wypadłem z namiotu najpierw spojrzałem na lewą stronę - nasze namioty były umieszczone jakby na lini łuku. Najbliżej mojego i Daikiego był Kurokocchiego i Midorimacchiego, a w następnym spali Akashicchi i Murasakibaracchi. Gdy oganąłem pobieżnym wzrokiem namioty, zwróciłem swe oczy na maleńki, centralnie umieszczony placyk, będący tak naprawdę skwerkiem suchej, piaszczystej, udeptanej ziemi. Na środku placu było palenisko otoczone dębowymi kłodami, które pełniły rolę prowizorycznych ławek. Wszystko na swoim miejscu, ale nigdzie jak okiem sięgnąć, śladu po Aomine.  
- Szlag by to.. - syknąłem pod nosem, zwracając się w prawą stronę. Przebiegłem wzrokiem po wydeptanej ścieżce prowadzącej na trawiaste wzniesienie. Na pagórku znajdowały się sznurki do wieszania, zawieszone pomiędzy aluminiowymi słupkami, a obok był trzepak, przy którym stał Aomine... i trzepał śpiwór. Zaraz, co?!  
- Aominecchi! - Podbiegłem do niego najszybciej jak mogłem. - Co Ty wyprawiasz...? - Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem.  
- Trzepię. A co, nie widać?  
- Widać, ale po co?

( Aomine )

- Bo tak się powinno robić. W przewietrzonej pościeli zasypia się szybciej i łatwiej. - Łgałem jak pies i błagałem głęboko w duszy, by się nie domyślił prawdy.  
- Czyżby źle Ci się spało przeze mnie? - Burknął, splatając ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
- Nie! Byłeś grzeczny prze caluśką noc. - Podszedłem do niego i pogładziłem po nieuczesanych włosach - Grzeczny Kisiaczek, grzeczny. - Dodałem, przez co się zarumienił.  
- Emm... to może ja pójdę naszykować butelki z wodą. Przydadzą się podczas biegania.. - Mruknął zawstydzony po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku namiotu.  
- Tak, tak! To dobry pomysł! - Krzyknąłem za nim zadowolony, że się odczepił i nie domyślił prawdy.  
- Aomine-kun, nie ładnie tak kłamać - Powiedział Kuroko, który krył się cały czas za śpiworem zawieszonym na trzepaku.  
- Oj cicho Tetsu. Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.

Gorąco i słońce mordę pali. Kurwa, gdybym na serio był masochistą, to prędzej dałbym się przejechać czołgowi niż wolał uczestniczyć w treningach wymyślonych przez Akashiego. Jak bardzo trzeba być pojebanym, by kazać robić fikołki na piasku? Nie dość, że mam go we włosach, to jeszcze w dupie!  
- Ehhh... kiedy się skończy to bieganie? - Jęknąłem cierpiętniczo.  
- Gdy zaczniecie się czołgać po piasku. - Odparł Seijuurou uśmiechając się sadystycznie.  
- No tak, tego można się było spodziewać po Akashicchim.  
Podczas gdy pod nosem mruczałem kolejną wiązankę na tą czerwoną gnidę, w mojej głowie narodził się zajebisty pomysł. Ale do jego realizacji potrzebowałem kogoś o dużej krzepie. A jeżeli ktoś,tu ma dużo krzepy i da się przekupić słodyczami to wręcz lepiej trafić nie mogłem. Zerknąłem za siebie i obrzuciłem fioletowego olbrzyma skanującym spojrzeniem. Paczka cukierków chyba wystarczy, by go przekupić, nie?  
Niewiele myśląc, zrównałem się w biegu z Murasakibarą.  
- Hej, ty.  
- Hmmm...? Co chcesz Mine-chin? - Spytał flegmatycznym głosem.  
- Ile jesteś w stanie zrobić za paczkę cukierków?  
- Obecnie? Wszystko! - Odparł rozmarzonym głosem.  
- To świetnie. Słuchaj. - Gdy się pochylił, zacząłem mu tłumaczyć na czym polega mój plan i jak go zrealizujemy.  
- ...To na pewno dobry pomysł? - Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.  
- Jasne, że tak. W końcu ja go wymyśliłem. - Wyszczerzyłem się dumnie.  
- Mhhh... ale za to chce dwie paczki dekorowanych pocky.  
- Dobra, niech Ci będzie. - Westchnąłem, wywracając oczami. - To jak gotowy? - Spytałem, a ten w odpowiedzi skinął głową. - No to ruszaj.  
Na mój znak, Atsushi przyśpieszył, by dogonić Akashiego. Gdy go przegonił, zatrzymał się i zatarasował mu drogę.  
- Aka-chin, boli mnie. - Mruknął do czerwonowłosego.  
- Jakbyś nie jadł tylu słodyczy, to by Cię nie rozbolał. - Westchnął Seijuurou z irytacją w głosie.  
- Nie brzuch. Nogi i głowa. To wszystko przez słońce. Za duszno jest.  
- Czyżbyś śmiał kwestionować moje decyzje Atsushi? - Warknął i podparł się rękami pod boki.  
- Wybacz, Aka-chin. - Mruknął spuszczając wzrok.  
- Hm, dobrze. Ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz. Następnym razem dołożę Ci ćwiczeń.  
- Nie za to. - Fioletowowłosy potrząsnął głową.  
- Więc za co? - Zdziwił się kapitan.  
- Soraski Akashi. - Chwyciłem Seijuurou pod ramionami. - Trzeba Cię troszkę ochłodzić, kąpiel po takim biegu dobrze Ci zrobi. - Dodałem szczerząc się jak debil, podczas, gdy Murasakibara chwycił go za kostki.  
- Co to ma znaczyć?! - Szarpnął się, jednak nie puściliśmy go.  
- Bunt, królu nasz! Dalej nie biegniemy!  
- Pożałujesz Daiki. I ty też Atsushi! - syknął złowieszczo.  
- Gotowy? - Spytałem, gdy weszliśmy do wody po uda. Murasakibara przytaknął lekko. Zaczęliśmy huśtać Akashiego między nami. Gdy byłem już pewien, że poleci daleko po wypuszczeniu go z rąk krzyknąłem - No to trzy-czte-ry! - Na mój znak obydwoje puściliśmy go, po czym patrzyliśmy jak pięknie szybuje w powietrzu prosto w granatową toń.  
- Rzut za trzy! - Wydarłem się i szybko razem z fioletowym olbrzymem spierdoliłem z wody przed Akashim.  
Stanąłem na brzegu i przyglądałem się z zaciekawieniem w miejsce w które wrzuciliśmy naszego kapitana do wody.  
- Aominecchi, czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł? - Spytał kise niepewnie zerkając na mnie.  
- Idioci! Akashi was zamorduje. I przy okazji nas też! - Warknął Midorima, rzucając mi mordercze spojrzenie.  
- To było szalenie inteligentne jak na Ciebie Aomine-kun - Skomentował Kuroko.  
- Cicho. To było warte każdej ceny.  
- Nawet wykastrowania?  
- O-o...  
- Jak zwykle w tym momencie wyłączył myślenie. Pewnie mózg mu się przegrzał.  
- Spierdalaj trawkogłowy. - Syknąłem, rzucając w niego kulką piasku.  
- Hej, patrzcie, Aka-chin się wynurza. - Mruknął Murasakubara i wskazał na miejsce na wodzie. Gdy Seijuurou wreszcie wydostał się na powierzchnię, omal nie zaliczyłem gleby. Akashi miał na głowie olbrzymiego krasnorosta, o równie intensywnym kolorze jak jego włosy.  
- CO TO AKASHI? CZYŻBYŚ ZAPUSZCZAŁ WŁOSY?! - Wrzasnąłem, po czym wszyscy łącznie ze mną zaczęli się pokładać na piasku ze śmiechu.  
- Zobaczymy, czy jak Ci wytnę klejnoty tępymi nożyczkami, to będziesz się zwijał ze śmiechu czy z bólu, Daiki. - Ozwał się ostrym, niskim tonem wychodząc z morza.  
- O kurwa.. - Spanikowałem i schowałem się za Kise, modląc się w duchu, by Akashi najpierw zajął się Murasakibarą, bym mógł spierdolić w siną dal.  
- Akashi-kun. Zamiast ich krzywdzić, też ich ośmiesz. - Zaproponował Kuroko.  
- Tetsu! I ty przeciwko mnie?! - warknąłem do niego.  
- Tak Tetsuya.. to jest naprawdę dobry pomysł. - Poklepał się wskazującym palcem po brodzie patrząc w niebo - Ty Atsushi - Zwrócił się w stronę olbrzyma - Ty będziesz mnie wiózł przez reszte drogi na czworaka. - Zarządził.  
- Tak jest Aka-chin. - Zwiesił głowę jak zbity pies.  
- A ty Daiki...Ty... - Zamyślił się celując palcem w Kise, za którym się chowałem. - O tak. Ty się pocałujesz z Ryoutą. - Rozkazał.  
- Słucham?! - Krzyknęliśmy obydwoje zszokowani decyzją Seijuurou.  
- Z języczkiem. Na naszych oczach. - Dodał.

( Kise )

O matko! Ja chyba śnię! Mam się pocałować z Aominecchim! Akashicchi, nie chcę nic mówić, ale niechcący spełniłeś jedno z moich największych marzeń.  
Oczywistym jednak było, że nie mogłem pokazać jak bardzo się cieszę z tego. Na zewnątrz musiałem udawać zbulwersowanego i obrzydzonego. Łatwo mi to przyszło, ponieważ jestem dobrym aktorem.  
- Miejmy to już za sobą - Westchnąłem, udając, że jest mi niedobrze.  
Aomine omiótł mnie niepewnym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał o coś zapytać.  
- Mogę sobie Ciebie wyobrażać jako dziewczynę? - Wypalił prosto z mostu.  
- A czy to nie ty jesteś czasem autorem stwierdzenia, iż wyglądam jak baba z rozmiarem AA+?  
- No.. w sumie to tak. - Bąknął zrezygnowany. - Dobra, mniejsza z tym. I tak niewiele by mi to pomogło. - Westchnął i zbliżył się do mnie, przez co zarumieniłem się - Nie rumień się tak! - Warknąłem widząc moją reakcję.  
- Nie moja wina! To mój pierwszy pocałunek, a ty każesz mi się nie rumienić? To absurd! - pisnąłem.  
- Ja pierdolę, zachowujesz się jak jakaś żelazna dziewica. - Przejechał otwartą dłonią po twarzy.  
- Nie moja- Urwałem kiedy wpił się w moje usta. Poczułem jak robi mi się słabo, a obraz przed oczami staje się niewyraźny i czarnieje. Zacząłem tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Moje nogi były jak z waty przez co ledwo udawało mi się ustać w pionie. Gdy Aomine poczuł, że powoli opadam w dół, chwycił mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie mocno po czym pogłębił pocałunek, wsuwając język między moje wargi. - Mhpf! - Wydałem z siebie zduszony okrzyk, czując, jak jego język gładzi moje podniebienie. Moje policzki płonęły żywym ogniem, a ciało dygotało poruszone dogłębnie błahą pieszczotą. Zamknąłem oczy rozkoszując się tym błogostanem. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale miałem wrażenie, że Daikiemu też się to podoba. By upewnić się co do swoich przypuszczeń, przestałem zgrywać biernego i odwzajemniłem pocałunek, wsuwając swój koniuszek języka do jego ust. Aomine zadrżał, jednak nie cofnął się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zaskoczył mnie, bo ochoczo zaczął gładzić swoim językiem mój, co wywołało u mnie kolejny atak rozkosznych dreszczy.  
- Chyba im się spodobało. - Podsumował Kuroko robiąc zdjęcie. Jak na komendę odskoczyliśmy od siebie. Aomine upadł na kolana zakrywając twarz dłońmi, a ja pochyliłem głowę, by grzywka zakrywała moje policzki, które w tej chwili były barwy dojrzałego pomidora.  
- A więc Mine-chin i Kise-chin są teraz parą? - Spytał Murasakibara, drapiąc się po głowie.  
- Nie! Spierdalajcie! - Warknął Aomine naciągając kaptur na głowę.  
- Ale Ci się podobało. - Wtrącił znowu Kuroko.  
- A idź w pierony ty mały diable. - Syknął i ruszył ku obozowi, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się daleko od reszty członków Kiseki no Sedai i ich docinek.

Pocałunek z Aominecchim... pocałunek z Daikim... Pocałunek z Dai-chanem... kurcze! Teraz nie umiem myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o naszym pocałunku! Lepiej go sobie chyba wyobrazić nie mogłem. Pierwszy, wyjątkowy, jedyny taki i niezapomniany. Pierwszy i to z języczkiem w dodatku! Boooże! Ja chcę jeszcze raz! Myślałem, że oszaleję. Moim umysłem zawładnęło to jedno wspomnienie. Gładziłem kciukiem usta, przypominając sobie smak wąskich warg Daikiego. Nadal czułem jego gorący oddech na moim policzku i słodką niemoc, jaka obezwładniała moje kończyny.  
Nie mogąc odgonić się od myśli o pocałunku, turlałem się z jednego końca materacu na drugi, by rozładować jakoś swoje szczęście. Wiem, że zachowywałem się jak jakaś popaprana nastolatka, ale nie umiałem tego tak nie przeżywać. W końcu to wyjątkowa chwila, którą pamięta się do końca życia!  
Nagle z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie odgłos czyiś kroków. Przewróciłem się na drugi bok i ujrzałem Daikiego opatulonego śpiworem, skradającego się do wyjścia z namiotu. Chwila, czemu on się skrada i jeszcze taszczy ze sobą śpiwór? Co on kombinuje?  
- Aominecchi? Gdzie ty idziesz? - Spytałem sennym głosem  
- To ty nie śpisz? - Odparł mocno zszokowany, jakbym go nakrył na jakimś przestępstwie.  
- Nie. Ale czemu Cię to dziwi? Po prostu nie mogę usnąć i tyle. Nadal rozpamiętuję to, co się dzisiaj stało. - Wzruszyłem ramionami. - A gdzie ty idziesz i to taki opatulony? - Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
- Do toalety.  
- Aha. Ale po co Ci śpiwór w toalecie?  
- Po nic, ale jak będę szedł do toalety to będzie mi zimno.  
- ...Jest prawie dwadzieścia stopni, a ty mówisz, że Ci będzie zimno..? - Moje brwi uniosły się wysoko do góry.  
- Tak! - Pokiwał żywo głową.  
- Ehh.. no dobrze. To jak przyjdziesz, to Cię ogrzeję ty zmarzluchu - Podpuściłem go specjalnie, by zobaczyć jak zareaguje.  
- Taaa... już się nie nogę doczekać. - Bąknął i wyszedł.  
No to teraz sprawdzimy, czy naprawdę idzie do toalety czy mnie kanci! Nie czekając aż daleko mi ucieknie, podszedłem do wyjścia, zerknąłem na plac i zobaczyłem jak... Aomine zakrada się do namiotu Kurokocchiego. Zaraz, zaraz, co?! On tam będzie spać?! Ale jak to?! Czemu nie w naszym!? Co mu przeszkadza w spaniu pod jednym namiotem ze mną?! Pewnie poprzedniej nocy też tam spał! O nie! To, że poprzednim razem go nie przyuważyłem, nie znaczy, że mu popuszczę teraz!  
Niewiele myśląc, wypadłem z namiotu, by dostać od niego wyjaśnienia.  
- Aominecchi! - Krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak umiałem, przez co reszta Kiseki no Sedai się obudziła i wyszła, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. - Chyba Ci się kierunki pomyliły! Toaleta jest w przeciwną stronę! - Krzyczałem roztrzęsionym głosem, dygocząc na całym ciele.  
- Emmm... Papieru chciałem pożyczyć! - Próbował się usprawiedliwić.  
- Sprzątaczki uzupełniają papier na bieżąco, a na noc dają nawet dwie rolki. - Odparłem i skrzyżowałem ręce na piersiach, tupiąc nogą o podłoże.  
- Poza papierem to chciałem również tabletki, wiesz, długie posiedzenia i te sprawy. - Podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie, wpatrując się w ziemię, jakby na niej znajdowały się kolejne inteligentne kłamstwa.  
- Tak się składa, że Akashicchi trzyma u siebie wszystkie leki.  
- To prawda, Daiki. - Odparł Seijuurou podpierając się rękami pod boki.  
- Nie musiałeś się wtrącać. - Warknął Aomine na czerwonowłosego.  
- Wiesz co Aominecchi..? - pociągnąłem nosem, ocierając pierwsze łzy. - Jesteś wstrętny, nienawidzę Cię! - Warknąłem, po czym puściłem się pędem w stronę lasu.  
- Debilu! Nie biegnij do lasu! - Rzucił się za mną w pościgu.  
- Biegnij Daiki, bo jak go zgubisz, to do rana go nie znajdziemy! -Rozbrzmiał głos Seijuurou w oddali.  
- Nie musisz mówić. - mruknął pod nosem przyśpieszając.

Biegłem na oślep, zupełnie nie zawracając sobie głowy tym, gdzie mnie nogi poniosą. Może dobiegnę do nory niedźwiedzia, który mnie zje, albo do jakiejś sadzawki, w której się utopię? Nieważne. Liczyło się to, by uciec tak daleko od Aomine, bym nie musiał go już nigdy więcej oglądać.  
- Zatrzymaj się idioto! - rozbrzmiał głos Daikiego z oddali.  
- Ani mi się śni! Zostaw mnie! - Odkrzyknąłem łamiącym się głosem. Nie dość, że całe ciało piekło, jakby ktoś obrzucił mnie rozżarzonym węglem, to jeszcze nieznośny ból rozsadzał mi klatkę piersiową. A żeby było jeszcze trudniej, to łzy, których nie mogłem pohamować, rozmazywały wizję przez co co chwila wywracałem się o korzenie drzew.  
- Auć! Znowu! - Syknąłem pod nosem podnosząc się z ziemi.  
- Zatrzymaj się, bo jak Cię w końcu dogonię, to dostaniesz taki wpierdol, że będziesz chodził na rzęsach!  
- Nigdy! Nie dam Ci się złapać! - Gdy tylko się podniosłem, od razu rzuciłem się do biegu. Chyba byłem już daleko od obozu, bo las stał się gęstszy. Czułem jak moje nagie łydki ocierają pokrzywy, a drobne gałązki haratają twarz. Nawet nie zliczę ile już razy wpadłem w pajęczynę, drąc się przy tym jak opętany.  
- Kise, do kurwy nędzy, ostrzegam Cię ostatni raz! ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!  
- Nie! Daj mi święty spokój i odczep się wre- urwałem, gdy poczułem, że spadam w dół, przy okazji rozcinając sobie o ostry korzeń skórę na piszczelu. To była zaledwie chwila, ale ja czułem, jakbym spędził całą wieczność zawieszony gdzieś w powietrzu. Ze spokojem i zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy obserwowałem jak korony drzew oddalają się ode mnie powoli, choć tak naprawdę wszystko się działo w ekspresowym tempie, ale gdy przygrzmociłem z olbrzymią siłą plecami o twardą ziemię, moja twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, a czucie w kończynach i ciele wróciło.  
- Auuuua! - Zawyłem, wyginając się w łuk, gdy ból przeszył moje ciało. Zacząłem się wić w spazmach potwornego, pulsującego bólu, cały czas drąc się jak poparzony kot. Gdy trochę się uspokoiłem, dźwignąłem się do pozycji siedzącej, ale kiedy tylko usiadłem, ostry ból przeszył moją lewą nogę. Skuliłem się sycząc przekleństwa pod nosem i podciągnąłem do siebie obydwie nogi. Cholera! Dlaczego musiałem upaść na nią?! W ogóle, to skoro tutaj spadłem, to czemu nie mogłem się od razu zabić?!  
- Kise! - Usłyszałem wściekły ryk tuż nad swoją głową, po czym ujrzałem sylwetkę Aomine, wskakującą do dołu niczym pantera. Gdy usłyszałem głośne ,,łup", już wiedziałem, że mu nie ucieknę. Daiki z gracją wylądował na ziemi przykucając. W tych ciemnościach naprawdę wyglądał jak dziki, nieokiełznany jaguar. Przez chwile nie ruszał się, uspokajając swój oddech. Gdy przestał wreszcie dyszeć, przeniósł swój wściekły wzrok z ziemi na mnie. Mimo iż cała jego postura była ukryta w cieniu, to było widać jego oczy, które niezdrowo błyszczały od furii. Po dłuższej chwili mordowania mnie wzrokiem, wstał i ruszył ku mnie. Jego ruchy były powolne, ale majestatyczne i przepełnione pewnością. Wydawało mi się, że nawet warczał pod nosem jak wściekły jaguar. Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł z cienia, pisnąłem cicho i zacząłem się cofać, szorując tyłkiem po ziemi. Gdy poczułem, że plecami napieram na ubitą ścianę ziemi, zacząłem się oglądać za ewentualną drogą ucieczki, jednak nie znalazłem żadnej. Cholera. Jestem w dupie. Mogę pożegnać się z życiem.  
Z każdą chwilą postać Aomine rosła w moich oczach, a gdy był już parę kroków przede mną, skuliłem się, chowając głowę między kolanami, oplatając się ciasno rękami.  
Gdy Daiki wreszcie stanął przede mną, podniosłem powoli głowę i spojrzałem nieśmiało na niego. Aomine podwijał rękawy, by bez skrępowania spuścić mi łomot. Westchnąłem cicho i opuściłem ręce. Uznałem, że to bez sensu bo uciekać już nie mam gdzi bójce sobie z nim nie poradzę.  
- Nogami było się kurwa nakryć debilu. - Warknął i kucnął przy mnie. Odruchowo zamknąłem oczy i skuliłem się, obawiając się, że zaraz dostanę z liścia. Lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu nic się takiego nie wydarzyło, co więcej, Daiki zaczął mnie gładzić po poharatanym policzku.  
- Bardziej mordy sobie poharatać nie mogłeś, co? - Westchnął, gładząc kciukiem zadrapania.  
- ...Sam masz mordę! - Warknąłem odtrącając jego dłoń.  
- Rety, sorry! - Syknął odsuwając dłonie. Pomiędzy nami zapanowała krępująca cisza. Żaden nie chciał odezwać się pierwszy.  
- I po co tak spierdalałeś jak zając z motorem w dupie? - Westchnął ciemnoskóry, widząc, że ja pierwszy nie zacznę.  
- Bo nie chciałem Cię oglądać. - mruknąłem nie patrząc na niego.  
- Super. Fantastycznie. Tylko, że bardziej to sobie na złość zrobiłeś niż mnie. - Odparł patrząc na moją rozciętą nogę - Krwawisz gorzej niż niejedna laska podczas ostrej fazy cioty.  
- Pfff. - Wywróciłem oczami. - I sam jesteś ciota!  
- Nie mówiłem o Tobie!  
- A więc o czym?  
- O okresie.  
- ...To nie mogłeś nazwać tego jak normalny człowiek?  
- Nie. - Zdjął z siebie koszulę.  
- Przepraszam, ale co ty będziesz robić? - Spytałem unosząc jedną brew do góry.  
- Obwiązywać Ci nogę. Zemdlejesz z braku krwi zanim dojdziemy. Ściągaj też swoją. - Zarządził.  
- Moją? Po co?  
- Też się przyda.  
- Nie będę się przed Tobą rozbierać zboczeńcu!  
- Dawaj to! - Ściągnął ją ze mnie siłą.  
- Ale plamy z krwi się trudno zmywa..  
- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. - Odparł i zaczął drzeć moją koszulkę.  
- Co Ty wyprawiasz?!  
- Drę ją. Jak inaczej miałbym zawiązać?  
- A swojej podrzeć nie mogłeś?!  
- Ja jebie.. oddam Ci jakąś ze swoich, tylko już nie histeryzuj z powodu jednej szmaty!  
- Naprawdę?  
- Tak. - Warknął zawiązując ostatni węzeł.  
- Dziękuję. - Zdobyłem się na uśmiech mimo rwącego bólu w nodze.  
- Dobra, wstawaj. Trzeba się jakoś wdrapać na górę. - Westchnął wstając. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie a potem w górę. Nie byłem pewien czy dam radę się sam wspiąć.- No, co jest? Rusz się! - Podał mi rękę.  
- Nie, dzięki, sam mogę.. Auć! - Jęknąłem, gdy spróbowałem wstać. Nic z tego. Jestem tak poobijany, że nie dam rady nawet iść o własnych siłach do namiotu.  
- Co jest?  
- Nie wstanę... ani nie pójdę. Boli mnie. - Bąknąłem zwieszając głowę.  
- ...No to pięknie. - Potarł palcami skroń, ledwo się powstrzymują, od puszczenia pokaźnej wiązanki.  
- I co teraz...? - Zerknąłem nieśmiało na niego.  
- Nie mam wyjścia. Pakuj mi się na plecy. - Westchnął i kucnął przy mnie tyłem.  
- Na pewno mogę..?  
- Musisz, jeżeli nie chcesz spędzić nocy z gilzdami.  
- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - Na samo słowo ,,glizda" wstąpiły we mnie nowe siły, dzięki czemu wpakowałem się na plecy Aomine - Tylko nie robaki, tylko nie robaki.. - Piszczałem cicho, mocno obejmując Daikiego za szyję.  
- Dobra. Raz, dwa, trzy..! - Na ,,trzy" poderwał się do góry - Obejmij mnie mocno w szyi i nogami w pasie, byś nie spadł. - Rozkazał. Posłusznie objąłem go tak mocno jak tylko umiałem. - A teraz najcięższe przed nami. - Westchnął widząc ubitą, 3 metrową ścianę ziemi, z której wystawały gdzieniegdzie korzenie. - Myślę, że te korzenie nam pomogą. Dobra, trzymaj się mocno. - Odparł, po czym chwycił się jakiegoś korzenia i zaczął się wspinać. Automatycznie przylgnąłem swym torsem do jego nagich pleców, w obawie, że znowu spadnę. Zaraz... obydwoje jesteśmy półnadzy... tulę się do niego.. on mnie ratuje jak w jakimś filmie.. kurcze, ale przyjemnie grzeje. Wtuliłem się mocniej w jego plecy, łaknąc upojnego ciepła jego ciała. Przyłożyłem policzek do jego rozgrzanego karku i przymknąłem oczy, wsłuchując się w odgłos szybko krążącej w jego ciele krwi. Czułem jak jego fantastycznie umięśnione ciało napina się do granic możliwości, by wydostać nas z tej pułapki. W pewnym momencie nawet zauważyłem, że po jego karku spływają drobniutkie kropelki potu. Słodki Jezu, ile bym dał by być jedną z nich, albo... by zlizać je. O matko.. ależ ja mam perwersyjne myśli! Ale ciekawe jak by zareagował, Ale nie, to niebezpieczne. Moglibyśmy przez to znowu spaść.  
- Aghh... - Mruknął Daiki, kiedy wreszcie pokonaliśmy ścianę ziemi. - Ło matko... myślałem, że skonam.. - Westchnął, dysząc ciężko.  
- Przepraszam.. - Bąknąłem cicho. - Gdybym mógł sam wejść, nie nadwyrężałbym Cię tak.. - szeptałem cicho.  
- Nie przejmuj się, prawie Cię nie poczułem.  
Te słowa wywołały u mnie uśmiech i rumieńce.  
- To miłe, że tak mówisz... ale wiem, że Cię zdenerwowałem, nie zasługuję na takie słowa.  
- Oj cicho.. nie rozpamiętujmy.  
- Masz rację. - Westchnąłem cichutko i delikatnie musnąłem wargami jego kark, przez co od razu cały się spiął.  
- C-c-co to było..? - Wydukał zerkając kątem oka na mnie.  
- Ja - Zaśmiałem mu się do ucha.  
- ...raz.. - wymamrotał niezrozumiale pod nosem.  
- Co?  
- Nie, nie! Nic, nic! Chciałem jeszcze raz, ale przecież ty jesteś facetem i... KISE! - Wrzasnął czując gorący oddech na skórze swojej szyi.  
- Nic nie zrobiłem. - Uśmiechnąłem się szelmowsko.  
- Chuchnąłeś mi na szyję! - Odparł zbulwersowany.  
- A to zbrodnia jakaś?  
- Nie, ale... Hamuj się no!  
- Kiedy nie chcę Aominecchi. - Cmoknąłem go w kark ponownie.  
- Kise, ogar! Jesteśmy facetami! Co jeśli mi... o cholera. - Aomine aż pobladł.  
- Co jeśli co? - Zaśmiałem się - Jeśli Ci stanie?  
- Kurwa, facet nie powinien tak na mnie działać! - Potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
- Aominecchi, nie chcę nic mówić, ale teraz to Ty zachowujesz się jak żelazna dziewica. Rozluźnij się. Przecież i tak nikt tego nie widzi. - Wymruczałem zmysłowym głosem i polizałem go koniuszkiem języka po karku, dając upust swej fantazji.  
- Kise, do cholery, bo Cię zrzucę! - Zatrząsł się na całym ciele.  
- Ejj, ja tylko chciałem Ci podziękować, nooo.. - wymruczałem buńczucznie.  
- Ale w taki sposób mi nie pomagasz. Teraz muszę znaleźć drogę powrotną!  
- Ugh.. jakiś Ty przyziemny. - Westchnąłem. - Ale przyznaj, podobało Ci się!  
- Co niby?  
- To co zrobiłem. I nasz pocałunek rano.  
- No chyba nie w tym, ani w następnym życiu. - Parsknął.  
- Ale ty jesteś noo! A mam zrobić to ponownie, by udowodnić, że Ci się podoba!?  
- Tylko spróbuj a Ci przpier- zamilkł, czując, że Kise na zmianę wodzi językiem po jego szyi i całuje. - Dobra, kapituluje, ale przestań. Ja nie chcę spać. - Warknął, czując jak uszy go pieką.  
- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! - Zaśmiałem się triumfalnie jak dziecko.  
- Morda. I nie przeszkadzaj mi teraz. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć jak wrócić.  
- Dobrze, dobrze. - Ziewnąłem, układając mu policzek na ramieniu.  
- Zaraz.. chyba widzę swoje ślady...Tak. Tędy..  
- Aominecchi...  
- co?  
- Buzi na dobranoc.  
- No chyba pojebało.  
- No proszę! - Wydarłem mu się do ucha.  
- Ty chyba masz gorączkę. Nie byłbyś w stanie tak się zachowywać gdybyś był zdrowy. - Zerknął z troską na mnie.  
- No to co. - Burknąłem. - Daj buzi.  
- Odpierdol się.  
- Daikiii... - Wymruczałem i przygryzłem jego ucho.  
- Ja jebie. Ty naprawdę jesteś chory. - Warknął, znowu drżąc na całym ciele.  
- Kręci Cię to...  
- Spierdalaj.  
- Daj buzi a dam Ci spokój.  
- ...Ale na pewno?  
- Obiecuję.  
- Ehh.. - Odwrócił się i delikatnie musnął ustami moje wargi.  
- Aominecchi, kocham Cię, tak totalnie! - Pisnąłem.  
- Zamknij się już. - Westchnął, przedzierając się przez zarośla. - Miałeś iść spać. I spróbuj znowu wyczyniać jakieś głupie rzeczy przy moim karku, a wyrwę Ci jajca. Ej, słyszysz mnie Kise?!  
Nie słyszałem go, a tym bardziej nie odpowiedziałem, ponieważ usnąłem z policzkiem wtulonym w jego kark. A tak na marginesie, to całkiem dobra poduszka z niego.


End file.
